Between Good And Evil
by Phildale
Summary: Simona lives on earth and one day she learns that she is adopted and does not come from the earth. One day a ship from nowhere is coming with strange people and chasing after her. On her journey, she will find out her true identity and with a number of new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Satine slept peacefully in her bed. Next to her it was a baby cot and in that slept Satine´s daughter Simona. Satine became pregnant after the war of meaning on Kalevala but had no idea how it happened, no memories at all.

But she did a DNA test and showed that the father of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. For her love to them both and to protect her only child she destroyed evidence and held it secret.

When Simona was born, there was a prophecy from the witch mother Talzin and Simona would be the first Queen on Mandalore and that she would help the Chosen One to bring peace to the galaxy.

Mother Talzin greeted at Satine in secret and revealed a future-vision when her daughter sitting on the throne with a beautiful white dress with a golden tiara with a large blue sapphire jewel.

Even a different vision when she fought in battle.

Satine was shocked and refused to believe that her daughter would go into a war. After the mother Talzin´s visit at the court of the palace heard about prophecy and which spread a rumor all over Mandalore.

The rumor had spread so quickly that there have been many attacks on Satine´s daughter.

That night broke a bounty hunter into the room he broke through the windows and crept in. At the threshold into the bedroom didn't the hunter notice that there was an alarm hidden. When the bounty hunter went over the threshold alarm went on.

"Guards" Satine woke up and screamed for the guards Simona lay in her crib and cried. Bounty hunter became confused and tried to reach the baby. Satine took out her weapon and shot the bounty hunter until the guards came.

When the guards ran into the room they broke down the bounty hunter unconscious. They dragged the man away. Satine ran to her daughter and kept her safe at her chest.

Simona screamed while Satine tried to calm her down. "Shh it's alright Simona mother is here." A little while later, a couple of guards and her friend Jerec in and checked on the Duchess and Simona was unharmed "Are you alright Duchess?"

"I'm alright we both are Jerec thank you" Simona had just calmed down but could hear her small silent sobs. She sat down on the sofa and tried to get her daughter to sleep.

"This is the seventh attack of 6 months. We cannot have it this way anymore and I do not want anything to happen to my daughter. Please Jerec help me find a solution." Satine asked her friend and Jerec promised to help her.

Dawn came and Satine stood at the window with Simona in her lap and slept deeply. Satine sighed and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and wondered how she could protect her only child.

"No never. I never go along with it" Satine said terrified. It's been three days since the last attack, and during those days, the Duchess friend Jerec tried to come up with a solution for her daughter's safety.

"Satine this is the only way to get Simona in security" Jerec tried to convince her

"I asked you to find a solution to protect my daughter, not to send her away" Satine looked away

"Satine, you are my friend and I want to do everything for both of you. But your daughter is not safe here. It was just a year ago you stopped the war on Mandalore and let it go on like this there can begin a new and who knows when. "Jerec was calm and tried to reason with her

"The rumor has spread over the whole nation and the bounty hunters come from different places. If this continues then the people to doubt you and go the people of against you so you will be both vulnerable." Satine looked away toward the crib where Simona slept. She knew it was true would attacks continue would Mandalore become a target again.

"Jerec I would like to be alone for a while." Satine said sad "Of course Duchess." Jerec bowed and departed

Satine went to Simona and saw her daughter sleeping. How could she send her only child to a place where she would not be involved and see her grow up? Satine sat down beside the cot and thought about what she would do.

After a long while had Satine thinking clearly and knew what she must do. Satine called the guard and asked him to fetch Jerec

Jerec came into the room and saw her sitting beside Simona "You called for me, Duchess?" Satine sat up went up to him, "Yes, I've thought about what you suggested and now I have decided."

"I agree to your proposal and send Simona to a safe place where she can grow up and live her life." It hurt so much in her as the words came out but Satine knew this was the right thing however much it hurt her

* * *

In two days, both Satine and Jerec planned for Simona's trip. Satine had hired her foremost guard as Simona's guardians and must at all costs keep watch and protect her as his own.

They had traveled to Concordia Mandalors moon. They did not want to take a big risk and let others know about it. Now it was time Satine and the others got up early that morning it was still dark outside. A ship stood ready on the platform to go.

Satine held in her little daughter in her arms and felt a great anxiety within.

She looked down at her daughter asleep in her arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you." She whispered, and the tears came. Satine went toward the ship and put down Simona in a sleeping capsule.

Satine went up to the guard "Guard take good care of her."

"I will protect her with my life duchess." The guard bowed before Satine and went to the ship.

Satine tears came and fought to not prevent them from going. Jerec comforted Satine while they took their journey.

Jerec had chosen to send them away to a distant planet called Orinas, a small planet that is slightly outside the galaxy. There was neither a republic nor separatists just a few respectable cities. It was a perfect place for Simona to grow up in.

After couple of hours traveling so something strange happened. Guard slowly began to see that his ship was being pulled towards another direction.

His computer informed that he was going to a black hole. The guard tried everything to get the ship under his control. But it was hopeless.

Jerec's men on Concordia had discovered this on the map and told facing the Duchess and Jerec. They had put a tracking transmitter on the ship to make sure they arrived safely.

Satine was worried and hoped with all her heart that it would be over soon. Jerec tried to make contact with the pilot but received no response.

The guard tried to steer the ship away from another direction but what he did not work out. Tractive force became increasingly stronger and suddenly died the ship all electricity disappeared.

Simona was still asleep in her little bed and was completely inattentive to what was going on. The guard himself tried to get the ship again but no luck. The ship was drawn more towards the hole and realized it was pointless.

Suddenly the ship was flying at lightning speed into the hole and sucked in. Back at Concordia saw the others that the ship was no longer in sight.

"Simona ... No." Satine was devastated and ran out of the room. Jerec prevented her guards from following her and let Satine be left alone.

Jerec felt terrible to let this happen, it was his idea.

Satine ran to her room and burst into tears. Her little girl gone for good, Satine fell down on the floor; the tears ran down like a deluge.

After a few minutes the guard and Simona finally came out of the black hole completely unharmed, but the ship was not. The ship was working again but apparently it was damaged on the way out.

The engine began to malfunction and the computer shows that the fuel would run out within three hours. The pilot had to find a safe planet and fast. A little while ago showed the computer an inhabited planet, facts about the planet was unknown but the pilot felt he had no choice.

He started to plan his landing but suddenly started to fuss engines even more. The fuel had leaked all over the engine and smoke began to come out. The pilot had no choice; he began to land at once at full speed.

There was a crash landing in the middle of a forest. A couple heard the crash and went looking where it came from. They found the strange spacecraft and a man crawling on the ground.

The man they found was badly injured "Take it easy now, sir, we'll help you." The pilot check up against the man he had not long to live. He pointed towards the capsule where Simona lay in "Her name is Simona take care of her please." Those were his last words.

Simona started to wake up and screamed. The couple Fleetwood went to the capsule and it was open and saw the cute little girl.

"There, there, little one." Jane picked up her and calmed her down, Simona calmed down and looked curiously at Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years passed and Jane and Michael took care of Simona and raise as their own daughter. Simona grew up into a beautiful and strong young woman.

The pilot who died after the crash got a worthy funeral. It pulled together a story that he was Michael's a second cousin and died suddenly during a visit to them.

Even as a child was Simona little adventurous and full of energy, but she gave anyways many wonderful days to her adoptive parents.

16 years have passed and Simona now summer vacation.

Jane came into the room and saw her daughter in bed and slept like a stone.

"Wake up sleepyhead. The sun has been up for ages." Jane said.

"5 minutes, and then I go up." Simona said tired.

But Jane pulled away the blanket and Simona huddled.

"Mom you cannot arouses those who have school holidays. Simona said irritated

"The clock is 11 and the speaking of school holidays. Now that you are more at home, you can help me in the store." Jane said and Simona wailed aloud to herself.

A moment later, Simona came down dressed in gray trousers, a light blue shirt and a beige sleeveless jacket.

"Good morning, my girl." It was her father Michael.

"Good morning Dad." She greeted back.

"Hey, I do not want to sound negative but I had not planned to spend the entire vacation in a store. I want to go to a fun place with my friends." Simona told.

"When you are old enough you can go wherever you want."

"How old is older? I am 16 years my father."

"Only 16. How old you will be, you will always be my little girl."

"In a few weeks, we travel to Ireland again and climb up into the mountains."

"To walk and climb the mountains that she loved. Simona is a very handy girl and is very adventurous.

"Well I know, but it would be fun if I could do something on my own, such as, for example, today." Simona said, and heard her mother chuckle.

"We knew you'd say that. Therefore, I have arranged a big lunch to you." Her mother took out a lunch box to her.

"Are you serious?" Simona asked cheerfully.

"Yes, but came home for dinner." Jane said and Simona promised.  
Simona hug both her parents and took her lunch box and stuck to the garage where her bike was.

Simona and her parents live in a small village outside London.

It's been half a day it was time to drive home.

When Simona came home, she discovered that the door was open. Simona got off the motorcycle and opened the gate and went to the threshold and saw her mother lying completely lifeless on the floor.

"Mom? Mom?" Simona poked at her, but no response or reaction.

She felt the pulse and there was none and she was cold. She suddenly realized that her mother was dead.

"No, no, no, Mom, you cannot... you cannot." Simona cried out and embraced her mother's body.

Then she heard something from the living room. She put down her mother and went to check. She hoped it was her father who was still alive.

She would just cry out for him until she saw two aliens in the room and messed up. Her eyes widened when she has never seen anything like it. (Two Selkath's for bargain hunters)

Simona saw his dad lifeless behind the sofa. She gasped, and the aliens heard and Simona hid quickly in the storeroom.

The aliens looked and listened for the sound but they ignored it and proceeded to rummage among the furniture.

Simona did not really know what she would do, but she knew she had to somehow get away from here.

They had not heard the motorcycle drive in before so it was a little advantage.

She looked out cautiously after the beasts and then she sneaked out quietly into the hall and took her bag and went to the motorcycle.

The engine started and the aliens heard the sound. It ran out and saw her run away.

"There she is." One of the Selkath's said.

The beasts took their speeders and went after her. Simona drove full throttle but could not escape them.

Simona drove into the woods and the beasts could not make it.

Simona drove on and she saw no beasts more. But then a speeder flew in front of her and Simona panicked.

She ran to the side and crashed on a stump. Simona fall off and the motorcycle crashed.

Simona survived but had a headache. Simona did they come after her and tried to run away but then took one of the aliens out a gun and fired electroshock at her and Simona immediately fell down.

The aliens carried her to their ship which stood in the middle of the forest and were hidden among the branches and bushes.

They locked Simona in a storage room and the ship started, pushed a button that made the ship invisible and flew away.

* * *

The Selkath's contact someone at holoprojector. A tall dark hooded man.

"Have you found the girl?"

"Yes we got her and alive, as you requested my lord."

"Good your reward are waiting for you at Coruscant." The hooded man said and smiled big.

Simona woke up and felt how cold it was. She saw a window and looked out and saw the black eye it was with stones and lots of stars everywhere. She was in space, incredible.

The Selkath's started hyper drive and left and Simona flew behind and hit her neck and back against a large metal box. Luckily there was nothing broken.

Simona felt the ache in the back as she lay down on the cold floor and took out his gold necklace given to her by her parents, she never took it off. Inside there had engraved 'Wherever you are, you will always be our little star.'

She cried quietly to herself to sleep and dreamed the younger years with them.

The Selkath's got something on the scan.

"A ship is coming right to us, go and shot it." The other Selkath nodded and was just going to the shooting room, but.

The other ship came first. The whole ship started to shake and the alarm started to sound.

Simona woke up by the big hit and was wondering what was going on. She tried to go to the window and see if she could see what it was. But the ship was shaking so much so she fell down all the time.

The body hunters knew who that was following them. They tried to start the hyper drive but the engines were injured so they had no choice to emergency landing.

They landed on a swampy forest with soggy fog. The body hunters went to the storage and grabbed on to Simona's arm and dragged her out.

"Keep moving girl." Simona did what she was told. The Selkath's looked very carefully around and suddenly a laser shoot shot one of the Selkath's. Simona gasped.

"Bloody boy I will kill him." The other Selkath said and pushed Simona to keep running. But sooner the other Selkath got to him and Simona screamed and ran as fasted she could.

She hides herself in a big tree with big thick rots, twigs and bushes around it. She looked out and saw a pair of black boots in front of her that just stood for a couple of minutes and went away. Simona breathe out.

Just then someone grabbed hold of Simona's legs and pulled her out from his hiding place. Simona was turned on its back and the person grabbed her shirt.

"Who are you and what did you do with the bounty hunters?" There was a guy in her older. With gray eyes, long white hair and black clothes and had a similar samurai sword on him.

"They kidnapped me, I know nothing, I promise." Simona said quickly and horrified when she saw his evil face.

He released her and then went away.

"No wait, I need your help." Simona said desperately.

He said nothing just stopped and looked at her.

"Please, I beg you, I just want to come home." Simona said with tears in his eyes, but he kept walking.

Simona fell down her knees and began to cry.

"Stop crying. Okay, okay, I'll drop you at the nearest inhabited planet, but that's all." He turned around and said, irritated.

Simona stopped the tears, and went with him. They came to a large gray ship and suddenly he stopped her.

"Payment first." He said.

"But I have nothing to pay with." Simona said.

"Then you will stay here and believe me you will not survive here on a night girl." He said maliciously and Simona had no words to say.

She holds of her necklace and thought she would never dare to do it. But she had to.

"Wait." She said, holding up her necklace in front of him.

He took the necklace analyzed it. He looked carefully at it and nodded contentedly at her.

"Embark." He said and Simona went softly but was pushed up to her to hurry. Simona sat down and the guy sat down, too, and started the ship. One thing she thought of when she sat down that he was right handsome.

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Be quiet." And she was during the rest of the trip.

The hyper drive started and they went away. Simona did not talk or do anything. It was a very bothersome silence on the ship and Simona was afraid of what will happen to her now. What else will she discover?

A moment later, they landed on a planet called Florrum. The guy landed right on a bunch of aliens with speeders.

"Here, I'll release you. Now you're on your own." The guy said, and stepped off his ship while Simona sighed and walked off slowly.

"Hondo." The guy said.

"Ah Leon it wasn't yesterday. What can I do for you?" Hondo asked.

"You know what I am looking for Hondo. Next time your men would be brave to steal from a bounty hunter teach your men to steal from others."

Hondo nodded to his men, and they came up with a box and Leon took it and opened it. In it there were blue diamonds.

Simona arrived cautiously and Hondo saw her with a curious look. Leon closed the box and then went on board. Simona felt abandoned.

"And who are you?" Hondo asked and Simona turned and became slightly nervous.

"My name is Simona Fleetwood. Who are you?" She looked curiously at the gang.

"I'm Hondo and this is my men. We're pirates, my dear." Simona widened her eyes slightly, but the pirates laughed.

"We are not as dangerous as you think we are. But I must ask how you managed to survive Leon?" Hondo asked but Simona did not understand.

"Who?"

"Leon Orgalentuis The bounty hunter who dropped you. He is the galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunter nobody will escape him. Today could have been my last day, thanks to my men." Hondo explained and gave his men a hard look.

"Well let's not dally here. Come on guys let's go home. Come with us to the lass." Honda waved her but Simona did not know it would be such a great idea. But where would she do?

Hondo took Simona's hand and helped her onto the Speeder and went away.

What will happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Hondo's empire." He cried out and offered his hand to Simona and helped her down from the speeder even though it was not needed.

Around them, there were others who fought, played and cuddled around it did not look very nice. Especially not when you got curious glances everywhere, some men walked closer and gave her blinks.

Hondo showed her the way to his room and offered a seat. Simona sat down and Hondo poured a couple of drinks, "I hope you like strong?" gave her the cup "Only when I go out and party with my friends." she replied, and Hondo laughed.

"But something tells me that you've been through a lot. So please share your story with me."

Simona told Hondo from beginning to end. When she mentioned her parents, she was tearful but Hondo surprisingly cheered her up and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, it is tragic. But other people say, um ... they're in a sober place where they can run free, or whatever they say?"

Simona small laughed he meant of course that they were in a better place. But Simona accepted his encouragement.

"Leon did not want to help me home, but is there a possibility that you could?"

"If I could, I have never heard of a planet called Earth. What I know is no such planet in our galaxy."  
Simona felt down again but where else would she go, if not.

"Can I make another suggestion?" Hondo turned and listened.

"May I be allowed to stay here until I can manage on my own? As it looks to me I do not know when I can go home or never."

Hondo hesitated, obviously he did not like to have or take in strangers anyhow.

"I'm a good mechanic if you or your friends show me how your vehicle works and looks like I can fix it in no time."

"Well okay but I will give you no wages. The only salary I can give is food and drink." He said after thinking for a long while.

"Sounds good to me but I do not want to get involved in your affairs if it sounds good to you?" Hondo nodded and shook hands with Simona.

Hondo and Simona went out to the bar and introduced her to the others. "Now listen up everybody this is Simona ... um something she offered to work with us for a while so do not wear her out guys." The others grinned

"Lass have a drink and enjoy the evening for tomorrow, you start working." A droid poured a glass with some kind of green drink she took a sip and felt the strong alcohol taste. Simona looked around on her new home, at the moment.

What will happen to her now?

* * *

Four months have passed and it had gone pretty well for Simona. She had really impressed Hondo and many other pirates. Some of them she has become friends with.

But she never went and partied with them only a drink or two and then she continued with her work, it was better than nothing.

Her friend Jai who was one of Hondo's best men had given her a book about building materials and some other vehicles and droids.

Simona had found a small droid a previous generation of R2 units, but they were replaced because they took more time to care for and did not take up much computer.

But Simona had found another problem that was also the reason for their extinction was to them, they had fuel tanks and the very big and clumsy. Little droid was full of black fuel and she cleaned out everything and much more that prevented other functions going on.

On the side of the droid stood there R1-001 Simona did not know what it meant not even knew the pirates what it stood for.

When Simona was done with the droid he was awakened to life, and he also had his own voice. Now had Simona her own droid and a new friend. Simona asked what he called himself, he told her that his name was R1-001 but Simona nicely asked if she could call himself Terry. Terry allowed her.

One day a ship arrived and the owner of the ship was none other than Hondo's ex-girlfriend Aurra Sing.

Simona was talking to a few others while Hondo went greeted her.

"Beware of her. She is no one to play with." Jai warned her.

"Ah, my dear, you've never been good at asking for permission to land." Hondo greeted her

"I never ask for permission for anything, my darling." Aurra went over and kissed him, but Hondo tore himself from her grip.

"Yes. I remember." Hondo looked down on a young boy. He was no more than to be 10-12 years old. What does a child like him out here with that dangerous bounty hunter?

"He is a crew member. This is Boba he is Jango's son." She said Hondo bent down and deplored over his father's death.

Hondo invited them into the bar and Simona decided to continue working where she could be in peace and quiet.

"I heard a ship landing, you know who it was? Terry asked curiously

"It was Aurra Sing. Hondo's former girlfriend"

"Oh, she is here for a visit?"

"I do not know but I hope that she is not here for trouble." Terry cooked a motor and Simona decided to help but could not find the right tools.

Simona went to ask a couple of others in the bar, right at the entrance she heard a shot. Aurra had just shot one of her own. It was one of the reasons why Simona did not go to the bar as often. Hondo had taught her how to deal with such types. But Simona chose not to interfere in so often.

Simona walked in to the bar and watched as two men carried it out to the dead man. It was not a pleasant sight to see.

She walked past Hondo and his guests and went to some of her pirate friends to ask for the tools. Aurra Sing gazed at her.

"Who's the girl?" She asked Hondo.

"Ah, she's our new mechanic and very skilled." He replied boastfully.

"Oh, I thought you did not like people Hondo?"

"She's okay and she is rarely here." Simona got what she wanted and then went out but Aurra still kept her eyes on her.

* * *

A few hours later came another ship and this time there were two Jedi's. Simona had heard of them. It must be something serious if they are here. Also, how exciting it was to see them as Simona felt that it was not good to interfere.

Hondo welcome them "Hello, hello, and welcome to Florrum."

"I guess you're leading us into a trap." the Jedi said and Hondo led them the way in.

"You should, they wait in the bar. I have no idea what she plans for you." Hondo explained.

"And the reason you're telling is?"

"So you know that I'm not involved in this."

Jedi went in and Simona returned to work but it was hard to concentrate. Simona felt a little worried especially for the boy who knows what he must do.

A little while later the boy Boba ran into her room and locked it. "Hey what are you doing here?" Boba looked terrified and threatened her with an iron pipe "Stay where you are, I'm not afraid of you." He screamed out.

Terry tried to stop Boba but Simona told him to let him be.

"Sit down, sit down." Bob cried frustrated.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." Simona spoke quietly and sat down gently.

Boba was scared and angry and Simona looked at him that he was completely lost.

"We should do something." Terry said.

"But what can we do. He is completely out of balance."

"Well maybe you can talk to him. He is just a child and as you once said, all children need guidance and support." Terry was right and Simona decided to make an attempt.

Simona got up and Boba saw her "Do not move."

"Boba I wish no harm. Please put down the pipe."

"No, you never get me." Boba raised his pipe.

"You are only a child." Simona said softly.

"I'm not a child, you do not know me."

"You're right, I don't. But I can see on your face that you are afraid. Let me help you."

"I do not need your help; I can take care of myself."

"So why are you hiding here?" Simona asked and tried to reach the pipe "Because a Jedi is chasing me and he will never take me."

Jedi Master Plo heard voices coming from the room and listened.

"Boba you cannot keep me prisoner forever. What would be the point?"

Boba began to lower the pipe but then the anger came out "You do not know how it feels to lose someone. The Jedi knight Windu killed my father, all I wanted was justice." Boba was tearful but he tried to stop the tears from coming.

Simona herself was in tears by seeing him, "I lost my parents not long time ago by the bounty hunters." Boba turned his head towards her "I also became furious and sad and I think about it often. It happened so fast. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Boba looked regretful at her he did not know what to say.

"Boba whatever it is you have done you must do the right thing." Simona took the pipe away from him and bent down.

"Why should I help anybody, I've got no one."

"Right now you have me Boba. You must help the Jedi by helping them you have put in danger." Simona walked up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"This conflict you created has certainly caused many people's life, and if there are more out there who are in danger, what exactly have they done to you Boba?" Boba looked up at Simona.

"Do you really think they deserve it when it is not really them you are angry at?

"What do you think your father would have thought?"

Boba listened to her and she was right. He had to do the right thing.

"I will tell. Can you accompany me when I tell The Jedi?" He asked softly Simona smiled warmly at him.

"Of course I can." Boba smiled a bit.

When they opening the door, they saw Plo waited outside.

"I hope you are willing to cooperate with us Boba?" He said, and Boba told him everything he needed to know.

When everything was over, the hostages was free and Aurra Sing's scaly friend and Boba were arrested. According to Ashoka crashed Aurra with her ship, she probably died in the crash. Boba stopped and turned to Simona "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents." Simona was touched by his words.

"You too." Boba nodded thanks and board the ship.

Master Plo and Ashoka went to Simona to say thank you.

"I'm very grateful for your help young lady. Without you the hostages would probably have been dead by now."

"It was the least I could do Master Jedi." Plo looked at her for a moment, "I heard what you said to Boba and if you had been a Jedi, you would have come a long way with your wisdom."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Come Ashoka. We have worked to do." Ashoka nodded to Simona and she nodded back.

"So how did it feel to face the Jedi?" Hondo came up and asked "Not what I expected but it was alright." Simona smiled and looked when the Jedi go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Parisa part 1

A week has passed since the Jedi came to Florrum. Simona started thinking that it was time to move away from the pirates and start living on her own. The only problem is that she could not afford a ship and she could not ask for one of Hondo either.

To build her own who knows how long time it would have taken.

It was late and Simona was in her room and cleaned away. She happened to touch her bag, which she had brought from Earth. She picked it up, but when she grabbed it she felt a rustle in the inside pocket.

Simona opened the pocket and found a letter. She opened the letter and read. The handwriting she recognized it, it was her mother's.

 _"_ _Simona_ _my wonderful_ _daughter._ _If you read this_ _, please know that_ _we love you_ _and we have done_ _everything_ _to protect you_ _._

 _16 years ago_ _overthrew_ _a small ship_ _in the middle of_ _the forest_ _, and_ _in it was_ _a pilot who_ _had traveled_ _with_ _a small_ _baby_ _._ _That child_ _was_ _you_ _Simona_ _._

 _The pilot_ _told us to_ _take care of you_ _and we have_ _with_ _love and care._ _We buried_ _the pilot and_ _got rid of_ _all the evidence_ _on_ _both of you._

 _When we saw_ _the pilot's_ _face when he_ _tried to_ _get to you_ _, he looked_ _worried._ _We did not know_ _a thing about_ _you but we_ _knew_ _immediately that_ _you_ _were a very special_ _child._

 _We_ _did not know_ _if anyone_ _would come and_ _get you_ _but we forgot_ _about that behind_ _us and took_ _care of you_ _as our own._

 _We_ _have never wanted to_ _hide anything from_ _you_ _Simona_ _, you_ _mean everything to us_ _._ _Simona_ _we_ _'ve loved you_ _from the beginning_ _and that_ _we will never_ _stop doing_ _._

 _Wherever you_ _are_ _, we will always_ _be with you_ _at your side_ _._

 _Mom and Dad"_

Simona widened her eyes, she could not understand it. She of all people, this meant that she was not their child, she was adopted. Her parents, Michael and Jane sacrificed themselves for her sake.

Simona burst into tears and fell to the floor. It felt like you were sitting in a pitch black room all alone.

Everything was so confused. Who she is, where does she come from and why did they chase her.

Just then Terry enters the room. He heard her crying and went to comfort her.

"What has happened?" He asked anxiously

"I have just learned incredible news and I wish I had learned of it in a different way and place."

Simona was awake all night and Terry comforted her all the time and tried to get her to think of other thoughts. But Simona could not stop thinking about it.

When, how and where could she find answers?

In the morning, decided Simona to take a chat with Hondo. She must leave here and find answers. It would certainly take a long time but she did not care. If it would take 1, 10 or 30 years so be it.

"I understand, I understand. If you want my permission to go so you have it. You have really helped us a lot. That's what more in I can say about my men." Hondo said friendly.

"The only problem is that I do not know how I can get out of here. Can you not just drop me an inhabited planet somewhere? Somewhere where I can find what I seek. Those bounty hunters kidnapped me for a reason otherwise I would not be here today. "

"I agree. But I actually think that you can go on your own." Simona frowned and asked what he meant. Hondo asked her to accompany him.

When it came to the back stood a few around a rag that was thinking of something great.

"Guys surprise her." Hondo screamed out.

The pirates ripped away the curtain and uncovered a ship. It was white and red, and big for three pilots.

"What do you think?" Hondo asked.

"The ship? It looks good." Simona answered, but she still did not understand what Hondo wanted to get to.

"As you know Simona I am rarely kind to people but you have impressed me very much and as a friend to us pirates, you get this ship from me." Simona was completely shocked she heard really right?

"Are you serious? This ship is mine? Simona asked with a big smile and Hondo nodded.

"Why do you not take a look?" Simona went up to her new and first ship. There were three rooms, a small kitchen with seating, a bedroom with four beds and a cockpit. The cockpit keyboard was huge and had a small lift to a small shooter room that sat above the cockpit.

"Hondo I'm absolutely speechless. I do not know what to say." Simona went down from the ship and Hondo chuckle.

"It is nothing. I guess you already want to go tomorrow?"

Simona nodded but Hondo was not a bit sorry. To celebrate her last day so arranged them a banquet.  
As always Simona did not drink much but she tried to have fun. She felt a little sad to go and she had not thought she would be having fun at all at Florrum, but it happened. It was thanks to Hondo she had a home and family.

The next morning did Simona getting ready to go. She did not have so much stuff to pack. She was very jittery to run a ship for the first time but exciting.

Luckily, she had Terry for help in case something should happen. When it was time to go was Hondo and the others already there.

"Thank you so much for everything Hondo." Simona said kindly and pirate nodded gratefully.

"You're one of us Simona always remembering that and you are always welcome and visit. But remember this: If you ever need help, you can always rely on us lass." Hondo said, and gave her a wink.

Simona and Hondo shook hands and then she went on board. Terry made ready the engines.

Terry told Simona what was what and what she could do. Simona grabbed the handlebars and few levers, presses a few buttons and the ship took off.

The ship took dismissed and went up to space.

It has been a few days ago Simona left Florrum and found out that she was adopted. The very idea was so difficult and so confusing, after everything she believed in and about herself, was a lie.

She was not even from the planet Earth, and why she was sent to earth?

Who was she and why did the bounty hunters take her and what did they want with her.

So many questions so you could go crazy.

Now she is in a completely different world and who knows what might be out there in the black world.

Anyway after driving and been sitting in a ship in a few days felt Simona up to go and stretch her legs.

Terry had found on the computer a moon called Parisa. It was quite similar to Earth but very colorful.

Terry stood that this was a primitive world. Those who run the place were monks. Otherwise it said in the computer that this place was not known for certain other major planets.

Simona decided to land there. They landed in the middle of a forest or jungle, it was difficult to see. It was like a mixture of forest and jungle.

It was big thick trees and its roots have grown around the trees and watering holes. Its mushrooms were in different varieties and sizes.

The ground was very soft even the stones. Simona and Terry wanted to go farther and see more of the place.

But when they got into a darker part of the forest they did not know they were shadowed by someone.

Simona heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around. Terry used his lamp, but found nothing.

Simona was quite sure that she heard something. So she went ahead and carefully, she went back and looked closer.

Just then jumped a whopping blue toad towards her and Simona screamed. The toad jumped on her and looked curiously at her.

"At last one two-legged animal come here to be with me." The toad hugged her and Simona tried to get away from him.

"Can you let me go?" Simona told him he walked on two legs and he was half a meter further than Simona and slightly fat.

"Sorry, sorry." The toad excuses himself but continued talking all the time.

"But I have not been alone so long but loneliness is not good. It is not that except one has been alone for many years."

Simona looked at him like he was crazy. The toad saw her and moved away himself.

"Forgive me again. I am ... my name is ..." The toad sighed and thought about it.

"He must have been a blow to the skull." Terry whispered to Simona.

After a long while "Bolbi. That's right I'm Bolbi. You are?"

"I'm Simona."

"Ah how nice to meet you Simona." Bolbi shook Simona's hand.

"Yes the same Bolbi. But can you just take it easy?" Simona asked him.

"Yes, yes, yes, sorry. It's just that it was so long ago I had someone to talk to." Bolbi said sad.

Simona and Terry felt sorry for him, but then came Simona onto something "It was sad to hear Bolbi."

"But if you want you can hang out with us for a while at least." Simona explained to Bolbi and he himself was happy to hear it.

"We have just arrived here and it would be great if we had brought with us a guide who knows everything about the place."

Bolbi became excited and jumped around and screamed for joy. "But in return I want you to stop talking, jump and climb around."

"Okay decidedly buddy. What do you want to go first?

"Yes, right now would be nice with some food for the stomach." Simona replied with a rumbling stomach.

"Then I know the best place. Believe me, you will love the fruit, follow me follow me." Bolbi waved his arm and Simona and Terry followed.

The evening came and farther away was some monks who walked across a wooden bridge. They were small white males but long faces and dressed in red with pointed hats. They were accompanied by a kind of frog-like creature with wings and were covered with an orange tuxedo.

One of the monks rode a kangaroo animal and he had difficulty time to getting the animal to walk over the bridge.

The others helped and even the flying frog tried to putt on the animal but no success.

Nearby was a small black hairy fly with big evil eyes and small arms. He looked at all the red fireflies buzzing around in the woods and went hard unto transformed them into small hairy flies like him.

He assembled an army of flies and then they followed him.

The flying frog and the monks had finally manages to get the animal to go but then saw the frog the fly and the army and screamed with fear. The monks also saw him and ran away.

The fly ordered the army stealing the animal's fur, poor thing was totally naked.

The flies buzzed around their leader and in a few minutes he was turned into a scarecrow. He had had a rough cloth all over himself and a big pointy hat and had a large rifle.

The frog was hiding under a big mushroom. He sat and trembled so much that the fungus was trembling too.

The fly or the scarecrow noticed him and went to attack him. He struck the fungus but the frog managed to slip. The frog flew as fast as he could but the monster was right behind.

A few meters away slept Simona, Terry and Bolbi at a big tree. Bolbi had been involved and shown around all day long.

Terry suddenly heard a cry not so far away. It was the frog and crashed straight at him.

Bolbi awakened by the sound but Simona was sound asleep. Then Bolbi saw a familiar figure in the darkness. Bolbi screamed and jumped up into the tree but stopped when he saw Simona lying still on the ground.

"What is going on?" Terry asked, but Bolbi pointed to the figure that came running was.

The frog came up and tried to wake Simona. The Scarecrow came closer and closer and Bolbi tried to pull her up but had no muscle and he happened to drop her.

The frog took hold in her arms and flew away with her. Terry took out his jetpacks and flew after the frog.

The Scarecrow shot after them. On the way Simona woke up and noticed that she flew until she saw Bolbi ran panic-stricken on the ground then acclaimed Simona on the figure that bore her.

"What's going on?" Simona asked confused.

"A situation we are almost there, Miss." The frog explained and flew through the trees, rocks and other things. Then they saw one of the monsters in front of them.

"Oh no, here comes The Goliath's again." The frog said, and managed to fly away before it had a chance to shoot them.

"The whole place is crawling with them." Frog screamed and Simona saw Goliath's everywhere and heard shooting behind.

To be the monster they were very slow at noticing things even when they shoot.

After a while Simona and the frog arrived in front of a big hole and he dropped her down and Simona went rush slide down to it, Terry followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Parisa part 2

Simona finally landed in the end. It was a long way down and Terry flew down next to her.

"You okay Simona?" Terry asked.

"Yes thank you it went well but I had not expected to run for my life on my first night at Parisa." Terry agreed with her.

Then the flying frog came up and smiled big "Good evening Miss, I hope I have not ruined your beauty sleep?" He laughs.

"Come on, I'm just kidding. What is this? It's this mutant thing that your humans use?" The flying frog was joking again but Simona was not at all amused.

"Excuse me, but who are you and can you be so kind and explained what was going on here?" Simona cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, of course. My name is Roy Todd and I'm a friend of the monks and advisers." He said and bowed before her.

"Those monsters that chased us are called Goliath's and their leader is called Drahe. We managed to defeat him long ago, but now he has come back." Roy explained.

"My name is Simona and this is Terry and here we have ... Bolbi, Bolbi?" Simona discovered that Bolbi was gone.

"Bolbi is okay, he has probably just gone hiding. By the way, what is Terry? Is he one of those things that always follow one all the time?" Roy frowned.

"Have you never seen a droid before?" Simona inquired.

"Is that what they are called? No, we have no droids here or something similar." Roy responded.

"Excuse me, but should we not look for Bolbi? The Goliath's can come back." Terry said and Simona agreed with him but Roy stopped her.

"It's quiet, miss, Bolbi may be a coward but he is not stupid. He's probably hiding at the large monks' palace. It is located nearby follow me and I will help to find your way and find him."

Simona was very grateful for his help and went after him.

But then a small animal came out of nowhere. It was a dog-like animal with red fur and six tails and a wad of hair on the head. It was really cute.

Simona looked at it and the animal used her puppy voice against her. It looked like it was trying to socialize with her.

Simona felt a special attraction to the animal. It was a very warm feeling she got when she saw the animal's eyes.

"Hello, hello Simona?" Terry waved before the eyes of Simona but no answer.

"Take it easy, she is doing well. They create a bond its like twins reunited. The vulpa is very famous for creating their relationships with people. Their bond will never be broken as long as they live." Roy explained by Simona started bringing down to pat the little vulpa the fur was so incredible soft.

The little fellow started to bark and jump around.

"She says her name is Vala." Roy translated.

"How can you know that?" Simona inquired.

"Everyone here at Parisa can talk all kind of language here. A vulpa are very intelligent and social animals and prefer not to be abandoned." Roy explained again.

"Then we'll make sure it will not happen. How about joining us Vala?" Simona asked and Vala wagged her tails happily.

Then they went to look for Bolbi. Roy showed the way and Terry flew to him with his jetpacks.

Simona had to climb a lot along the way. On the rocks, fungi and jump over a lot. These people did not really have straight paths to walk anywhere. Vala was a strong and quick little creature she could jump and climb anywhere.

Simona climbed up into a hollow log, and which was a huge tunnel. Everyone ran through it and came to the palace.

The palace was large and made of rock lying on a small promontory and there was water all around. The water looked more like a mirror. The whole lake caught the entire night sky. You could see the stars as clearly as you saw them on top of the sky.

Then she saw Vala jump into the lake and got her surprise that she did not sink. Vala walked on the water, she did not fall down. It was like the lake was made of glass instead of water.

Simona went over a movable wooden bridge. When she came over, she heard a beefed sound from a bush.

"Is that you Bolbi?" Simona went up and check in the bush. Suddenly jumped the big happy blue Frog forward very happy and ran to hug her.

"Thank God you're all right Bolbi, we were worried about you." Simona said and Bolbi got a surprise.

"You were worried about me?" He asked.

"Of course we were hoping that you were safe." Terry said and Bolbi was very moved, he has never met anyone who has said such a thing to him.

"Okay girls now we must hurry, the priests are waiting for us." Roy so fast and flew toward the door.

"How do you know they are waiting for us?" Simona asked.

"Because priests know and see everything. Come on now."

"Okay, press the hand to unlock the door." Roy told Simona and she put her hand on the button and then shook the door and a large crystal in the ceiling lit up.

"Hey Simona you turned on the light, beautiful." Bolbi ran up and pointed towards the crisis quarters. Then he turned and looked up towards the sky and he froze.

All looked up and saw that the enemy had arrived. "Oh no, here comes the Goliath's again." Roy screamed.

Bolbi screamed and ran through the door and disappeared again Drahe and his followers jumped down from his hot air balloon and ran on into the palace.

"No, now he's gone again. Come on." Simona said to her friends and everyone jump through the hole Bolbi did.

* * *

"There is no time to lose. We must stop Drahe before he reaches the portal to the other worlds." Roy warned Simona.

Simona and her friends had to walk down long corridors, wide spiral staircases and strange elevators had different buttons or pedals that you had to shoot or push to get anywhere.

Besides that, the whole palace was really beautiful with all the stones and crystals glowed everywhere in different colors.

But it was not long before the gang found Drahe. He discovered them and warned his warriors.  
Drahe turned up the glass bridge and it was created as a wall in front of him. Roy flew over to distract him.

"Hurry up I cannot hold him back much longer." Roy yelled and Simona tried to find something that she could use to help.

Simona found a boomerang and did not hesitate for a second. She threw it and it flew very quickly. It flew around and around and hit Drahe five times and after the fifth hit he turned back to the little black hairy fly he was from the beginning.

He got really pissed at Simona flew straight toward her. He was as big as a tennis ball.

"Ahh listen to your little ugly thing. Soon I will be able to transform myself again and then I will have with me a huge army of Goliath's. Then I take care of you." Drahe said straight in her face and flew on farther into the palace.

"Are you okay Roy?" Simona and Terry ran up to him and he was unharmed.

Then came Vala and pushed forward a little box she had found. Simona took up the box, there was something written on it but she could not read the language on it.

"Roy it says something on it but I do not understand what it says?" Roy took the box and read.

"Goliath's can be dangerous in many ways. Here you get a little help on the way from us use this and you can borrow a part of our moon's strength." Simona did not understand what it meant but Roy knew what it was.

"Oh the priests have sent a small gift to you. Open the box." He said enthusiastic.

"Why what will happen?" She asked.

"Open and see, do it." Terry said and Simona gently opened.

Then a light came out of the box and turned Simona's outfit. Simona opened her eyes and saw she was wearing a night-blue dress that was sweeping and billowed with black tights and dark brown boots and her light brown curly hair was falling.

When she saw herself in the mirror image of the wall, she got a sense of drama.

"Oh great outfit Simona, but the clothes are just a small part of it all. Do you see the gloves you are wearing?" Simona checked on the gloves and they were elastic and very comfortable.

"Those are your weapons." Simona looked at him. "Try and test them on the way and you will see." Roy explained.

Simona did not know how she would use them, but she was practicing on the road while they went to find Bolbi.

She hit against some broken pillars and in her hand she felt an energy shaping together a large ball and when she threw away her fist and energy ball hit the pillar and smashed it to smithereens.

She met some of Drahe warriors on the way but every time she fought back and won every battle and it was also thanks to them the warriors were so weak.

The gloves were also very simple to use for climbing. It felt as if it weighed something every time you took a handle.

"Simona here I am." It was Bolbi shouting. Finally they had found him, and there he was completely happy to see his friends again.

Simona, Terry and Roy was coming to him until Vala growled loudly, she heard something.

Bolbi started screaming again and then flew Drake past the others and Drahe attacked Bolbi and flew into his mouth and then Bolbi disappeared again. Simona sigh with Roy.

"Damn it now we must find Bolbi and Drahe." Roy said anxiously.

"What do you think Drahe have done to Bolbi?" Terry asked.

"I do not know all I saw was that he went straight into Bolbi's mouth. Come on, it's not far to the throne room. There are the priests right now and we must hope that Bolbi are with them."

Roy showed the rest of the way and it came to a green glowing circular platform. Roy showed how it worked and everything you needed was to jump into it.

Simona carried Vala and jump in and Terry did the same.

* * *

Simona and her friends jumped out of the portal and it came to a dead end.

"We must find Drahe. Let us ask the priests." They went on and when it came closer, you could hear music from the wall.

When you are coming closer the wall opened and they were in the throne room. The priests were very small white figures with long faces. They carried on green and red clothes and long crowns. The funny thing about them was that they loved to dance.

The whole throne room was made of stone and bent in pillars with large white crystals at the walls and in the middle was a large ring with a big blue crystal and vortexes swirl on it.

Bolbi was there also right at the throne with some priests who threw him up all the time, for some reason.

"Excuse me, have you seen Drahe?" Roy came up flying to the priests, and then a voice came from inside the Bolbi's stomach.

When the priests threw him up again, it was something that held him up.

"Take me out of here or else I start chewing me out of here." It was Drahe he was in Bolbi's stomach.

Bolbi fell down again and happened to land on the straight at Roy. You could see Bolbi's stomach move. Then came a priest and jumped up on Bolbi and pointed at him.

"I knew it Drahe is not dead. We cannot have him here is too risky." The priest wore on Bolbi and dragged him to the gate that stood next to the throne.

"Simona take Bolbi to the witch doctor in the autumn woods, he knows what he should do." He said and threw away into the portal.

"We could use your help young lady, Drahe have contacts everywhere and they are not in the mood to talk to and they have certainly caught many of us. If you need help, you need not worry, we are always there.

Simona would just say something to the priest, but he disappeared suddenly. It was completely empty the whole room, except Roy remained on the floor.

"I should warn you Simona, Drahe are a Goliath and Goliath's are crazy. He will surely compel Bolbi a lot of things. Remember not to let Bolbi drink their energy drinks. Reptiles do not tolerate strong and spicy things. He's going to swell up." Roy warned her.

"I must leave you now Simona, I have to stay here and help with many others here. I wish you good luck girl and your friends too." Roy said goodbye with a big smile and flew away.

Simona greeted goodbye and did not think about anything other than helping Bolbi.

"Are you ready, Terry?" Terry answered yes and Vala just jumped in without hesitation and the others followed.

* * *

Simona and her friends went through the portal, and then landed on the hard ground. Simona saw a large building with a huge witch hat on the roof.

"Ouch." Bolbi landed straight on Simona "No wait this's not autumn forest. You priest, can you hear me?" Bolbi looked up at the portal above them and cry.

"Shut up. Take me out of here, it smells bad in here." Drahe flew up into his stomach and swung him around on the ground and the other ran away to avoid being hit.

"Simona I need medical attention and I need it now." Bolbi nag.

"We are on the way, hold out now Bolbi everything will work out in the end you'll see." Simona comfort and Bolbi nodded.

"My sources tell me that the road to the witch doctor leads to the mountain pass behind the house." Terry told.

"Is there a way around the house to the mountain?" Simona asked.

"No the house is linked to the mountain and there are no roads around the house, just rocks."

"Then we shall go in and try to find the entrance to the mountain." Simona said and walked toward the building.

When they came closer some Goliath's came out of the building. Bolbi ran and hid while Simona went into battle.

They shot their rifles but Simona and small Vala managed to finish them. Vala jumped on and bit them all she could. Simona used her gloves which she had received and her energy balls were stronger than before.

The Goliath's turned back to the hairy flies it was before and the gang continued to walk.

Simona and the gang went to upstairs and Terry felt more Goliath's nearby.

"Help." They heard someone from the right side of the floor. They came to a storage room and the room was locked, "Help." heard the back.

"We need to find a key. Terry tries to open the door while I abolish the Goliath's." Terry did what he was told to and Bolbi decided to stay put.

Simona and Vala went silently and certainly not to be discovered. They found the bad guys and they slept.

"Vala go and aroused them while I unleash their balloon." Vala crept forward and Simona went over the bridge and on the other hand, she discovered the door through the mountain.

She unleashed the balloon and heard noises from the Goliath's. Simona went into a fight and struck back.

Then when the villains were defeated and became the flies again, she found the key on the floor. They ran back to the store and saw Terry and Bolbi and they had not managed to open the door.

"It's okay guys, we have the key now." Simona open the door and heard a voice coming from a small wooden box. She opens the box and a small priest to jump out of it.

"Thank you, young lady, and good luck." Said the little red robed priest and disappeared.

"Come on, I've found the entrance to the mountain." Simona said and walked towards the door.

It went down a long spiral staircase in the mountain and it felt like it never ended.

* * *

Finally came Simona until the end and discovered that they had arrived at a camp full of Goliath's.

"Give me something to drink otherwise I gnaw on you." Drahe whined again.

"Simona do something." Bolbi said, but Simona ignored it for it started to get a bit dicey.

"Terry tried to find a way out of here. It would be nice and not have to fight sometime." Simona asked her mechanical friend and while he searched checked Simona after how many Goliath's there was.

"There's a cave up there from the waterfall. There continues our path." Terry said, and everyone else looked up at the waterfall.

Simona sighed to get to the waterfall they were forced to go through the camp. Simona asked the others to stay until the bad guys were gone.

Simona ran leaping together with Vala. They were about 30 of them only, Simona struck out with her fists back and forth thanks to Vala's assistance they became clear quickly.

When it became clear she shouted on Terry and Bolbi. Terry flew down with his jetpacks and Bolbi look out from his hiding place.

"Now the only question is: How do we get up there?" Simona asked the question.

"I can swim up there. You and Vala can sit on my back while I swim up. You Terry may well fly up there?" Bolbi said.

"It sounds good to me. But are you sure you can swim over the fall?" Simona said.

Terry flew up and Bolbi sat Simona on his back and began to swim. To be such a clumsy toad, he was a pretty good swimmer. But of course he was a toad.

They succeeded, and it came up to the cave. They ran into the cave, and went into a long path through the mountain.

On the way one heard more of Drahe's complaints. They wanted to just beat the stomach to silence the little fur ball. But it would be too cruel toward Bolbi. When it came to the end, it came up to another camp.

Simona saw a Goliath and crept up to him. Simona struck it and he became a black fly again and the others heard the bang and the fight went on.

After the fight, she discovered that they were still other priests in captivity. Everyone sat locked up in an old mine and the door was made of wood so that she could beat easily with a blow.

After the releasing all four priests gave her a bag of green diamonds as thanks. They thanked her and disappeared like the others did.

Then Bolbi got view of a barrel of energy drink, the kind of drink that the Goliath's drinking.

Bolbi did not know what was happening; he was forced to run up to it and drank the whole barrel. Bolbi behaved strangely.

"Bolbi are you okay?" Simona asked anxiously.

But Bolbi swelled up like a balloon and flew up towards the mountains. "Bolbi" She shouted after him but Bolbi did not hear her and he rambled for himself and flew on.

Simona and the others ran after him and came to a different path in the mountain. On the road she came to a broken bridge and did not know how she would get over it.

Just then jumped a little red coat priest and took out a thing for her "A gift from me, young lady." He handed her a chain with a large handle on the end. "A very strong weapon can grip anything and a warning the handle can be a little crossly." He said and disappeared.

He was right the handle was right peevish and really wanted to bite the hold of something.

Terry flew over again and surprisingly enough, Vala turned into a bigger version of herself.

She had the same red fur but had up to twelve tails instead of six and had a great lion's mane around the neck. She was as big as a bear. She jumped and climbed on to all sorts of places.

Simona shook her head and began to try out her new weapon. The chain was really strong and it was too elastic. She felt like Tarzan when she swung forward.

Until she found Bolbi he was still a bit off but he was able to pay attention.

"Bolbi are you okay?" Bolbi coughed up bubbles after the drink, "I ... feel ... just great ... Sim ... Simona. The villains ... are ... are ... close ... close." He continued to cough and Simona patted him on the shoulder and went to check.

Simona saw that it was just the two of them and took them easily. Then Vala who was normal size again and bite hold of her boot.

"Wait Simona." It was Terry.

"I have scanned that this is the Goliath's headquarters." All looked toward the large wooden building.

"We probably have no choice but to go in." She said, and they went in.

* * *

After a few hours of running the building finally came up with a sort of intersection, she thought.

There, she discovered a different Goliath that this was white and orange striped. Simona was getting ready to fight and jumped in.

This was much faster than those Goliaths she has met along the way. Simona swung her chain on him and even that Goliath became a furry fly.

Then she discovered yet another to the small box as Goliath had lost. She opened it and a candle jumped out and light came into her hand and created a new weapon.

A crossbow with a flaming arrow she used it to open the grilles that prevented them from getting out.

When Simona and the gang found the end caused them to another camp and beat even more monsters.

"How many are they really?" Simona puffed out.

"There's the witch doctor's office. We've finally arrived." Bolbi said and pointed to a large gap with large mushrooms.

"I said that we would succeed Bolbi. Can you show us the rest of the way Bolbi?"

"Yes, but to get to the portal, we have to go through an arena below us. Come, I will show you." Bolbi explained and they jumped into a hole that led to arena.

Later it came to the stadium with got a little unexpected meeting of a certain Goliath. A small figure with no legs instead he pulled around on the two giant legs.

Where he hung and laughed so disgusting when he saw them. "I'll take care of that you stay here." Simona ran out and met the giant, without a doubt.

For being so small he was very strong to drag around his giant legs of his. Simona tried to gain time to shoot him but he stepped nearly always on her. He laughed all the time, it was crazy.

Until Simona came up with the idea to try to tire him out. She managed and used her crossbow to shoot him. When he saw the arrow coming up to him, he ran for life but did not get very far with his legs.

Sadly, she did not succeed to beating him yet, but he got really angry and gave on Simona again.

She ran around and around until he became tired again. She took aim again and shot him, he was injured and he had the energy left to fight and laugh.

She tried yet again and this time she would tire him out so that he could not manage to take another step. Simona did not even know it but she was worn out after running all the time but she did not give up.

After a little while gasped the Goliath and Simona made ready for another and hoping for one last shot.

She shot the arrow and the arrow hit the Goliath and died.

Simona jumped down from the cliff and shouted for her friends and Bolbi peaked carefully out and when he saw Simona he ran to her and the rest of the gang came to and kept going to the witch doctor. They kept going thru a tunnel which leads them to a dead end with a big crystal mirror and that mirror was a portal to the witch doctors room.

"Hurry up guys he's moving." Bolbi screamed and jumped in and Simona, Vala and Terry followed.

* * *

Bolbi lay on a white table and waited for the witch doctor. A little while later, he finally came. He was the same creature that priests were but he had long purple hair and had leaves and feathers in it.

"I heard that you have a Goliath in you. They're sneaky little rascal." He jumped up on the table and chuckled, but Bolbi looked worried, he just wanted to get the fly out.

"OK, let's get him out. You lass hold this net and see if you can manage to catch him." The doctor gave Simona a wide net and thought what he will do with Bolbi.

"Then let us begin." The doctor gave Bolbi something to eat, it smelled very bad. You can be totally sick of it.

You could hear the rumbling sound from Bolbi's stomach and Bolbi did not feel so good. He was quite pale and began to belch. A few minutes later, he coughed up phlegm and then came a large gap with white mucus with the Goliath fly.

Simona was completely covered with slime but the slime prevents the fly from flying away. Simona rolled the net around Drahe and he complained constantly.

"Let me go, let go I say. I'm Drahe the most feared the Goliath in the world. Ahh."

As I said now was the mission to take out Drahe was finally over. But what would they do now?

"Now that Drahe is out what should we do with him now?" Simona asked.

"Take him to the deadly desert. Give him my friend who lives in the mountains, he can then help you to take you to the palace later." Witch doctor said and gave her a cage that Drahe could be stored in and then he showed them the portal that takes them to the deadly desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Parisa part 3

"Ow, ow, ow Simona beware of the sand, it burns." Bolbi screamed.

Simona landed on a large skeleton lying half-buried in the sand. Vala jumped easily across the sand as she flew over it. Terry was strong enough to take Simona over to the entrance to the mountain.

When Simona arrived she saw that inside of the whole the mountain was built as a mix between a mine and imprisonment. On the ground, there were green lava and there was not much to go over to get to the entrance.

But with her gloves, she would easily be able to climb up.

"I will climb up to that input." She said, pointing to the exact location.

"When I am up I shout at you."

"But how am I supposed to get up there? I cannot climb up there." Bolbi said.

"It's okay Bolbi Terry will lift you up and he will not drop you."

"Yeah drop him and then we don't have to see him anymore." Drahe said angrily but Simona struck the cage to get him to stop.

"Ignore him Bolbi." Bolbi nodded at Simona.

Before she was about to climb, she saw Goliath guards fly past in their balloon.

"They are here." Bolbi so scared.

"Yes, I can see that. Do not worry, I go get them." Simona said and began to climb.

There were bones in the mountains sticking out and it made it little easier to climb up. The lava was extra hot so you could feel the heat from a distance. The sweat ran from her forehead to the nape of the neck down to the back, but Simona struggled.

After a long struggle, she finally came up. Simona climbed up on a bridge and crouched down on her knees and exhaled and wiped away the sweat.

Then a few Goliaths jumped up from their balloon and Simona took out her chain and hit them really hard.

Simona was worn out after climbing but she had to continue. After the battle she called after the rest of the gang.

Terry took out his arms and rockets and grabbed Bolbi's shoulders and dragged him up. Vala attached herself on Terry's head.

Simona and the gang went on into the mountain so far they have not found any more Goliath's. But much later, in a corner of the corridor they found a box with priests. Simona smashed the box and delivered them.

"Thank you for saving us, young lady. By the way why are you here?" They asked worried.

"We are here to deliver a Goliath to a witch doctor who lives here in the mountains. Do you know where we can find him?" Simona asked them.

"We know whom you're talking about and we do know the way but we do not dare to go there and if I were you, I'd run home."

"Why?"

"If you want to get to him, you must make your way through the tunnels in the underground. But it will not be easy especially when the tunnels are filled with Kaaneren's and they are unstoppable. Nobody can get to them."

"OK, listen carefully, young lady. Never let the Kaaneren's close to you, you hear me. Otherwise, you're dead. Good luck." The priests told me and disappeared.

"Why couldn't the witch doctor told us about this from the beginning?" Simona said with disappointment.

Anyway Simona decided to continue after all she was of course involved in this.

"Come on, let's go."

"Simona." Terry cried. "I have analyzed the tunnels in the underworld and they are not made for droids. What I can do is fly me over the mountains and wait for you guys there." Terry showed them the mountain that he has analyzed. Simona gave him a new system to Terry so he could know where they were and if they got lost.

"Okay, Terry you do that. See you on the other side." Simona said Terry left.

A moment later, Simona, Bolbi and Vala came to a dead end, but then the floor shook and they fell down.

Suddenly a Kaaneren grabbed a hold of Bolbi while Simona and Vala fell down to the ground.

"Let me go." Bolbi said but the Kaaneren went away with him, while another Kaaneren came from nowhere

"Break her." It said.

"Smash her."

"Take her nails."

It said, and followed her. Simona and Vala ran and ran and the Kaaneren followed them. Simona tried to beat them with her energy balls but it was no effect.

Simona managed to abolish the Kaaneren through some pillars and take the same route as he came from.

Then she and Vala ran on. Later she bumped into several Kaaneren's, they had not seen her yet, but she needed a diversion. Then she saw a gong and Simona took out her chain and aimed against it. The gongs begin to sound and several of Kaaneren's ran to it.

Simona and Vala ran carefully so that they would not hear.

Simona and Vala went through several tunnels and on the road she could hear Bolbi shout after her. It was not always easy because you had a plaintive Drahe with you.

Simona ran up the spiral stairs and every time she heard Kaaneren's she always struck a gong or threw a torch against them so no one would notice her and it worked.

Sometimes she wishes that Terry would be here so that she could know which road, tunnel or whatever might be the easiest way out. Why couldn't the road not just be straight so that she did not need to run or climb up to them?

Sudden the floor starts to shake and both Simona and Vala fell down. When Simona landed they meet a larger Kaaneren.

Simona got scared and backed away to the wall. Vala began to growl at it.

"No Vala." Simona stopped her tribes from attacking.

"You come with me. You will meet your destiny, creep." He said, and took both Simona and Vala and put them in a cage and took them away.

"Let's see how tough you really are, your strange creature."

* * *

Simona was taken to an arena full of Kaaneren's and in the middle stood the Kaaneren who took her captive.

"Simona, over here." It was Bolbi who stood in his cage that hung from the ceiling and Vala was in her own cage that was next to the throne.

"Silence." The King of the Kaaneren's said. He was a very small figure with a large pointed crown and a scepter that was as big as him.

"Simona I feel fine, it's fine with me."

"I said SILENCE. Just shut up your stupid frog. Now Tyfrox is my champion and no one can ever defeat him. Do you really think your friend can take him? But I'm sure that she will shine out there." The King said, he stood on his great faith and declared the battle started.

Then it was time to fight again.

Tyfrox also had a scepter and it was powerful. Simona used the old trick that she did with the former fighter, wearied him out.

Simona ran and ran until Tyfrox got tired and then she hit him with her weapons. Tyfrox was a strong and powerful fighter and he was tough to beat.

Tyfrox used the scepter to create energy balls. Simona ducked and jumped away, sometimes it hit her and it hurt.

It felt like you got an electric shock and got burned at the same time.

Other times he sent out waves of energy on the ground and Simona were totally exhausted after getting leap out all the time, at least 5-7 time she was jumping when he made the maneuver.

But Simona never gave up.

Eventually Simona defeated Tyfrox and he fell to the ground. Simona breathed out.

"Simona, Simona." Bolbi cheered for her.

"No, no, no, no it cannot be true. Shut up you." The king said.

Simona went to the king and he went and hid.

"Okay, you win. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to let us go."

"Okay, as you wish." The king ordered his guards to let Bolbi and Vala go and after the battle, Simona found ultimately the portal to the witch doctor. Simona, Vala and Bolbi went in.

"Hello, hello is anyone here." Simona cried and then came a little white creature forward. He looked exactly like the last witch doctor though he has had orange hair with leaves and feathers.

"Hey, young lady, my friend told me that you would come by and transmit a certain fly to me." He came up and said.

"That's right, and here he is." Simona took out the cage Drahe was in. But the door was open.

No Drahe have escaped but how. Simona discovered that he had chewed the lock.

"Now that he has escaped, he will find a way to build himself up again." The witch doctor said and Simona and the other were concerned about this.

* * *

Further away in the mountains flew some fly around and was looking for someone.

Drahe looking for other Goliath flies which Simona had defeated.

"Hey wake up your slackers." Drahe told them, and they woke up.

"Nothing is lost my brothers. I know someone who can help us, follow me." Drahe told his flies, and they followed him.

"In Kaaneren's kingdom Tyfrox sat and sighed after his defeating. He was a loser and an outcast by the others.

"Tyfrox I know you dream of getting your revenge of Simona and I need to turn into full size. If we work together, I promise also Simona's head on a platter." Drahe explained to Tyfrox and went along with it.

* * *

Simona and the gang had to come back to the palace and there was even Terry. Simona was happy to see him again. Terry told me that he happened to land on a platform which happened to be a portal that brought him to the palace. But it is fortunate that they are together again.

All were gathered in the throne room and listened to the high priests. Several of witch doctors were there too.

"Young lady, we all want first of all thank you for everything you have done so far. You have freed more of our people and defeated the army of Goliath and we are very grateful." One of the priests said.

"It was nothing." Simona smiled.

"But the worst is yet to come, I'm afraid. Our friends have told me that Drahe have allied them with Tyfrox and says he will use Tyfrox body to transform itself and with Tyfrox's scepter he will make Drahe become invincible."

"Simona for us, you are our only hope and we hope that you can help us."

Simona did not know what she would do. Sure, she has defeated Drahe before, and several of his lackeys, but this is something quite bigger and more dangerous.

"You sound so confident that I'm the only one. If I go along with this how can I defeat him?" Simona asked the priests.

"Because you are the only one who is strong enough for this. With our abilities we will get nowhere."

"We will help you Simona. Please, we need you." One of witch doctors asked her.

Simona saw their faces, even on Bolbi's. Vala rubbed her head against her leg and looked at her with her puppy eyes.

"Okay, I will help you." Everyone was cheering for her.

"Simona." It was Roy the flying frog.

"Roy, it's so great to see you again." Simona said.

"The same Simona, I came to introduce you to someone." Roy led the way and took her to a room there sat an old priest in a trance with a long beard.

"Excuse me great master." Roy woke the master.

"Huh? Oh so good, ah you are here. I've heard so much about you on your great heroism."

"Master the swords." Roy whispered to him.

"Yes, that's right I have a gift for you." He said, and took out a large box and put it in front of her and opened it.

There were two bright blue swords. One could almost believe that it was made of sapphire. It was the most beautiful swords she had ever seen.

"I give you these two swords." Simona widened her eyes.

"No, no, it's too much. I cannot accept them." Simona said.

"You will need all the help to defeat Drahe. Here, take them." Master gave her the swords and Simona grabbed them.

Simona felt there had different temperaments. The left one was cold while the right one was hot.

"Why are there in different temperaments?"

"According to the story, no one knows who or what they are made of. But we think that the person who made the swords brought a piece of the sun and the moon when he created them." Master explained.

"Are they powerful?"

"Maybe. No one has ever used them. Maybe you will discover it." He said.

Simona looked at the swords and took a careful look. It was a fairy-scale pattern; one would almost think that the swords were from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Farther out in the desert stood Drahe and Tyfrox in Kaanerens throne room and held his scepter and looked up at the sky.

"By the power of the ancestral scepter hear me king and father of the Kaaneren people. Approached, give me your power "Tyfrox said, holding up the scepter high and created a darkness of the sky and lightning came down and met the scepter.

* * *

It has been a day and in the meantime Simona trained hard for the fight. Incredibly, the swords were very easy to carry and tolerate just about anything.

Simona decided to take a little walk. Simona went up a hill and sat down and looked out over the countryside.

She sat and thought about her adoptive parents, Michael and Jane. By now, she must have been reported missing and all her friends must be so worried by now.

One thing she regret so deep it was when she gave her gold necklace to that bounty hunter Leon. What a heartless man he was.

The tears began to come and Simona lie down on her back in the green grass and let the tears flow down.

Then came Vala up and licked her face. Simona sat up and held Vala.

"Forgive Vala, I did not mean to make you worried or leave you alone." She remembers on what Roy said before, that a vulpa do not like to be abandoned.

Vala barked happily at her and cuddle up in her lap.

"How are you Simona?" Bolbi went along with Terry and asked anxiously.

"It's fine with me Bolbi. I feel much better already." Simona said encouraged.

Bolbi sat next Simona and enjoyed the views.

Much later, dark clouds began to emerge from the horizon. Then strong winds came up and one could feel the cold.

Simona continued to look after the clouds and saw that it landed on a tower not far away.

Simona guessed what it could be and decided to check it out without help.

"Vala, can you take me to the tower?" Vala transformed herself bigger and Simona jumped up on Vala's back.

"You stay here to go back to the palace where you are safe." Simona said, and rode off before Bolbi and Terry could say anything.

Vala galloped fast as the wind, jumped over rocks and rivers. They ran through the woods and hills.

At last they arrived at the tower.

"You stay here. This is my battle and I do not want you to get hurt." Simona patted Vala's head and Vala rubbed into her nose against her. Then Simona ran into the tower and ran up the spiral staircase.

* * *

When Simona came up, she saw a large creature between Goliath and Kaaneren. It was Drahe absolutely no doubt.

As the priests told Simona he uses Tyfrox body as his own.

Drahe saw Simona and swung his scepter back and forth furiously and created a hurricane. Simona took cover behind a wall.

Then he used the scepter to send down lightning and the whole place shake.

At the same time he sent fireballs and created a large shield to protect him.

But Simona revered them and waited patiently for her turn.

When Drahe puffed out Simona beat with her swords. Drahe's skin was very hard. The swords left scar but not deep.

When Drahe created the shield again used Simona her chain to knock it out and it caused more exhaustion for Drahe as he struggled with several things at once.

After a long time fighting Drahe took the crystal ball that sat on the scepter and put it into his back.

This made Drahe much larger and more muscular.

Drahe waved his arms like a gorilla and Simona jumped away as fast as she could each time, striking with her swords against his hands.

She must destroy the crystal ball.

Drahe put his fist into the ground and then Simona got an idea. She took out both her swords and began to climb.

Drahe tried to shake her off, but thanks to the swords, he didn't manage to get her off so easily.

When she finally arrived at the top she hit the crystal ball with both swords and Drahe screamed in pain.

Drahe fell down on his knees and gasped. He tried to stand up or raise his arms but could not. He roared out and then he was slapped with in the air and the large monster was goon. But instead became a little fatigued hairy fly again.

Drahe hovered in front of Simona and puffed but then suddenly he was turned in to a small red firefly.

Which could mean Drahe was defeated. It's was finally over.

After the battle Simona rode back to the palace and everyone cheered for her and celebrated with a big party.

* * *

After two days of rest decided Simona to go on to find answers and a new place to live.

From the population's gratitude, they let her keep all of the weapons and gave her a big bag of sapphires.

Bolbi had become more popular after the missions. Everyone loved his stories, but he was obviously sad that Simona was going away.

But Simona promised to visit one day.

Simona, Vala and Terry went on board, started the ship and flew away and everybody waved goodbye after them.

Simona still felt very tired after everything, so she let Terry take care of the ship while she took a nap, Simona went to bed and went into deep sleep along with Vala.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been three weeks since Simona left Parisa and during these weeks she has seen several inhabited planets and met many new friends.

But now Simona arrived at the planet Coruscant an entire planet into a single city.

Simona was tipped off by one of her friends she meet on the way that she would go there and try to find help to find her parents and to start a new life.

The first Simona had intended to do was to look after an apartment. With a little help from Terry, he could analyze where they would go anywhere.

With her jewels, she can easily replace credit. Her friend Prince Lee-Char told her that it was very rare diamonds and were worth millions. Talk about the galaxy luck on her side.

But the main thing was that she deserved them by saving Parisa and therefore she promised to take care of them and not waste them either.

It took a long time to find a parking space but with a little patience, you can get anywhere. Simona, Vala and Terry walked the streets and looked around.

There are lots of aliens, droids and vehicles everywhere, you become almost totally crazy. Well, it is after all a city.

"Here we have the rental apartment." Terry pointed out, it looked a little luxurious but Simona went in.

"Can I help you?" The Droid asked.

"I'm looking for an apartment. Do you have one I can hire?"

"Luckily we have four vacancies."

"That's good. What's the price?"

"20,000 per month." Simona widened her eyes.

"Sorry 20,000 credit?" She thought right it was a luxurious place this. Simona turned down and walked on.

"Let's keep looking." Hope the next place will be successful.

Next place: Populated

Next place: Unpleasant

Next place: Unsustainable

Next point: Known for crime

It's been five hours and nothing so far.

Simona sat in a park and rested. Then she felt the smell of food. The stomach started screaming for hunger.

"What do you say Vala are you also hungry?" Vala scolded like she said yes. They went into the restaurant and looked curiously around.

"You lass, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to order something?" The cook shouted and Simona jumped when she heard the voice.

"Sure I'm sorry." Simona looked at the menu and bought a beef stew that she could carry with her and so she asked for a few extra pieces of meat that she could give to Vala.

They sat down and ate quietly. On the other side of the park was Simona shadowed of a man, he walked up to her and took out a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, do you like adventure and fighting villains. Then C.A.O.G.P is something for you." The man said, and gave her an application form.

"The test begins tomorrow 09 o'clock." He said and walked away.

Simona read the form but it was not so much to read. Only the address and what you will do.

"What does C.A.O.G.P stand for?" Simona frowned.

"Are you gonna go and try the test?" Terry asked.

"Do not know." She put away the patch and ate her food.

It's getting late and so far Simona has not yet found any fine moderately apartment to her.

The gang had gone back to the ship and made her comfortable for the night. Then she remembered the form she had before.

Simona sat up in bed and wondered if she would go and have a try or not. To fight the villains, is it really something for her?

She has fought against Drahe and his Goliath's soldiers. Perhaps she will try again?

"What do you say Vala shall we going out on a little adventure tomorrow?" Vala barked and Simona patted her on the head.

* * *

The next morning all went up early they took a taxi and drove them to C.A.O.G.P headquarters. It was huge there were three buildings together.

She paid the taxi driver and then went into the building. Inside, saw them a group of youths who were scattered and talked and wrote their forms. When she saw a pen she picked it up and wrote her form.

After finished writing her form she decided to sit down and wait. She was looking for a waiting room or a couch to sit on. Simona was a bit nervous but tried to talk to her to calm down and do her best. This will pass quickly. Suddenly a dark girl walked straight into her.

"Oh sorry, it was not on purpose." She said.

"It okay, small accidents happen." Simona insured.

"Has it already begun?"

"No not yet."

Then came a blonde girl who ran into them and they all fell down on the floor who was wearing nice clothes.

"Oh forgive me, it was not my intention."

"It's okay, we're fine, why such a rush?"

"I was late and I thought I would not get here in time."

"I can assure that you are both in good time. By the way I'm Simona." Simona said.

"Layla."

"Sierra."

All shook hands with each other. Then a man came up and cried after all the recruits.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to C.A.O.G.P I'm Bain and I will assist you through your test. I will not answer any questions, but we want the best from you. This job involves more than going out and traveling and catching the crooks. I will not tell you more than that. Give me your forms and wait until you are called in." Bain explained and all stood in a row and gave him their papers.

Afterward Bain talked with some droids and then he put down all the paper in a tray and then went into the test room. Simona and the other girls went to a sitting and talking.

"What do you think it will be for the test?" Layla asked.

"In a place like this, who knows?" Simona said. "So who are you?"

"I'm from Taris. I am 16 and my mother works as a Senator in the Galactic Senate. I like to play sports, run, climb, and much else." Layla told.

"I'm from Palloma. I am also 16 and my parents are noble and working in the royal court. I also like to run and stuff, but shopping is much more fun. "Sierra said.

"What about you Simona?

How could she tell her story? She comes from a completely different galaxy that nobody has heard of and the terrible things that have happened to her.

Simona was just trying to explain but when the speaker shouted her name. "Next: Simona Fleetwood." The speaker shouted.

Now she was nervous. She hoped that the test will be easy and go awfully fast.

"Could you take care of Vala while I'm gone?"

"Sure, why not. Who would not want to hang out with this cute little animal?" Sierra received Vala and patted her and talks cute.

"Good luck." Layla said and Simona thanked her and went to the testing room.

"Fleetwood?" Bain asked and she nodded.

"Maybe I should explain when it comes to my form. You understand ..." Simona was interrupted.

"It's not necessary. Now, to your test, go into the locker room and switch on to your training outfit and enter the training room."

Simona did as she was told. She donned a gray suit with sneakers. She stood in front of a glass door and waited to be admitted to the premises. Then the door opened and when she came in, there was a major obstacle course ready to use.

"I want you to take you through this obstacle course and I want you to do your best from you. Do not try to impress or take any shortcuts and this is on time." Bain said into the speaker and Simona went to the start.

"Ready ... and ... start.

Simona started running, jumping, balancing, climbing the ropes, crawling and more. It felt like the track never ran out.

Finally it was over and Simona puffed out wiped away the sweat and went out of the room. Simona changed on and met Bain.

"Thank you so much. You can go out and wait." Bain said and Simona thanked and went out and sat down with Layla and Sierra.

She explained everything and the girls thought it sounded fun, unlike those who have already done the test. A while later they had all done the test.

"Thank you so much for your hard work and finally I want to do a final test with you. If you come with me please." Bain said and showed the way.

Suddenly opened three holes in the floor and the girls fell into them and everyone else noticed nothing. They went through the tunnels turned in different ways and then landed them on a soft couch that was in a big modern computer room.

"What is this place?" Layla asked.

"It looks like some kind of office for me." Simona said and carrying Vala.

All three looked around and Sierra found herself in the mirror. Then a door opened in a wall at the office table.

"Good day ladies welcome to C.A.O.G.P." The girls jumped and saw a medium-aged man at the computer table.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn and I'm an agent." The girls looked at each other totally surprised.

"Excuse me, but should not we be with the others and do the second test?" Sierra asked.

"There is no other test. My agents will take care of the other recruits." Finn said.

"What will you do with them?" Simona asked.

"Erase their memories of course."

"Okay, I thought that this profession was well known to people." Simona said.

"Not for everyone but it is well known for the Republic."

"Okay, so why did you give people forms yesterday?" Layla asked.

"And what is stands C.A.O.G.P for?" Sierra asked.

"C.A.O.G.P stands for Coruscant Agency Of Galaxy Protection and C.A.O.G.P need new agents who can help and save the galaxy. You passed the spy test and we have had an eye on you too." Finn explained and showed film clips of the girls when they did the test.

"You have shown by your strength and mind, you can do most things out on the ground."

"You need new agents for what exactly. Do not you have enough staff?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, but we need agents who have the courage to face the enemy in this war."

"War? Are we at war?" Simona asked shocked and Layla and Sierra looked at her.

"You should know well Simona. Or?"

"I guess you have not had the chance to explain who you are Miss Fleetwood. Oh well, I'll explain shortly. That said our republic at war with the Separatists. Then when the war came, the chaos increased around all over the galaxy and that is why I need more help." Finn explained.

"Now that the republic cannot take care of those little things that cause chaos and mayhem at every Planet so it is our job to take care of it and catch the bad guys."

"Can I ask? Is this a must?" Layla asked.

"Of course not, this is completely optional for you. You get the rest of the day to you to decide if you want to become agents or not. I want to get an answer tomorrow morning 8:00. And last but not least. When you go out, you do not tell anyone about what you have seen and heard. "

"Or what? You execute us." Sierra said and chuckled and Finn laughed with her.

"Of course not, we stopped doing that for 200 years ago. You will be sent to Tatooine." Finn warned and the girls gasped and the floor was opened again and the rollercoaster went back and ended up outside the building.

"Was that all?" Simona asked.

"Apparently." Layla said.

"Well, he said that we have the rest of the day for us to think about it. Hey are you hungry then I know a good place" Sierra said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Layla said.

"How about you Simona?"

"I am with you." Simona said with a smile and Vala wagged her tails.

The girls went to a place called Gail and they ordered a large serving of similar spaghetti dish with sauce and it was delicious.

"By the way Simona you have not yet told us about yourself." Layla said.

"Oh yes, and it's a long story." The girls listened curiously. Simona told them everything, it was still painful to talk about her parents but the girls comforted her.

"I am truly sorry Simona, so much pain for you."

"Thank Guys but I'm okay. So now you know who I am."

"Tell me Simona are you the first of your people who have been out in space?" Sierra asked.

"Oh no, no, we have had several others who have been in space. The first person who was up in space was Jurij Gagarin a man from Russia. But our spaceships are not as advanced as your ships, they are long and narrow."

"You said Russia. I thought you lived on Earth." Layla asked.

"I did, Russia is a country Earth has several countries around the world, like I was born in England and I mean growing up." Simona sometimes forget that she was adopted.

"So do you have any clues about where you come from or anything about your real parents?"

"No I have not and I do not know how to find them."

"If you want, we can help." Sierra said.

"Absolutely, you know what it feels like we belong together in some way, as new best friends." Layla said and the others agreed.

"I want to know who Leon is." Sierra asked curiously.

"He's just a known bounty hunter who gave me a ride to Florrum." Simona said, thinking how awesome it was when she gave him her gold necklace, which was all she had left of her adoptive parents.

"You look a little sad did he do something to you?" Sierra asked anxiously.

"No, except that I had to hand over my gold necklace as payment to get a ride. A fond memory from my adoptive parents, they gave me when I was five."

"Wait, you mean Leon Orgalentuis the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy. He never helps anyone. How did you get him to change his mind?" Layla said hot alloy.

"I do not know I was desperate and he just went along with it. But what is so known about him?" Simona asked.

"He has been working as a bounty hunter since he was little and no one can stop him, not even a Jedi. Once he crash landed on the planet Krises, a titanium home world. He was there for three whole weeks without being discovered by them." Layla explained.

"Titans? You mean huge giants and eats?" Simona asked Layla and she nodded.

"But how did he come out of there?"

"No one knows, but many believe that he was not alone on that day, which is very unusual."

"If Leon never helps anyone then Simona must mean something to him? Do not you agree Layla?" Sierra said with amused smile and Layla looked at Simona who wondered what they meant by special.

"What do you mean by that? He might have a good side in him." Simona said.

"Sure, I'd like to see. I think he likes you." Sierra said and Simona blushed.

The girls talked all afternoon, they were very curious about Simona and she answered every question they had about Earth, England and more.

Layla and Sierra promised to show Simona the city and where they could go shopping, go to the library, play games and much more.

They said goodbye and went separate ways. Simona said she would sleep on it to become an agent.

She and Vala went to her ship, where they met Terry again. He has been busy to fix the ship.

"Good evening Simona I see that you've had a fun day." Terry said and Vala went to the bedroom and went to bed at once.

"Hey Terry, yes I've been busy today and made some new friends too." Simona said happily.

"What fun and how did the test go?"

"They went very well. I made it and it gave me a job as an agent for C.A.O.G.P and I have until tomorrow to decide if I want to take the job or not." Simona explained.

"I understand and how do you feel now?"

"I do not know I'm a little insecure. I'll sleep on it." That she did.

* * *

The next morning went Simona up early and ate breakfast and then she went to C.A.O.G.P. She slept on the matter and has now decided.

"Hello Simona. You came." It was Sierra and Layla and Simona smiled when she saw them.

The girls came to the entrance and went inside and waited until someone came. Then a man came and showed the way to the Finn's office.

"Good morning, girls." Finn greeted as he drank his tea. "Have you thought carefully about whether you want to become agents?"

"Yes we have and I'll take the job." Layla said firmly.

"Me too." Sierra said.

"And what do you say Simona? Would you like to become an agent?" Finn asked and the others were waiting for a response from her.

"I want to become an agent." Simona said with a little smile and Layla and Sierra was delighted to hear it.

"How happy I am to hear this from you and from now on, you are agents of C.A.O.G.P."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There have been a few days and the girls have been busy with the one and the other. During these days, Finn gave the girls training schedules and has also received some simple missions, such as capturing bank robbers or people working for separatist who try to sell info or people who want to take their revenge.

Meanwhile, Simona moved in with Sierra, the noble lady from Palloma and one of her new best friends. Her parents had bought an apartment for her and it was good close to both the Republic and C.A.O.G.P.

Simona had a private room, balcony and bathroom which were good and the apartment there was a large kitchen, living room, several bedrooms, swimming pool and more. Talk about luxury but Simona did not care so much about luxury.

Sure she really appreciated this and she accepts who Sierra is. Sure, Sierra was a little spoiled sometimes, but she's a good friend, she cares about her friends and is always there for them.

Layla lived with her mother in a large apartment near the Senate. Layla often came by and visited or slept over and sometimes the girls did the opposite.

Layla and Sierra took Simona on a shopping trip and now she has a whole new wardrobe. Simona missed her usual wearing style from Earth and she sewed about them most. Her adoptive mother Jane taught her to sew and fix clothes.

Even Vala had new things and its own little corner that she could go to sleep in, plus some new toys.

Terry however, had nothing to complain about and, moreover, he is a droid, and he spent most of the time on the ship and helped with the assignments they receive from C.A.O.G.P.

Anyway Simona was awakened by her alarm clock and turned it off. The time was 8:00 and in a couple of hours would Layla to pick up the girls and drive them to the Senate and give them a free guided tour.

Simona dressed and donned a dark blue blouse, blue pants, brown leather boots and a leather necklace. She went down to the kitchen where she saw Sierra sat and ate breakfast.

"Good morning Simona."

"Good morning Sierra. Sure it will be fun to see inside the Senate?"

"Obviously, I also have the right outfit for it. What do you think?" Sierra stood up and showed her up.

"Very nice." Sierra was wearing a white shirt, black pants and heels.

"Neat." Simona said simply. Simona was still used to his own usual attire from earth.

A few hours later Layla arrived and drove in with her speeder and the girls sat and drove away.

"Layla are you sure that we get to walk around and watch?" Simona asked.

"Certainly today, the Senate is not so populated today, according to mum and besides, we are agents, and we'll go there when we want and Finn wanted you to know the city." Layla said.

"It's true. Sierra you're noble. Have you ever been in the Senate?"

"No, but my dad has been there and back then he worked as the king's hand before he became Duke."

"And that was before you were born?" Simona asked and Sierra nodded.

Layla parked and everyone got out of the Speeder. Vala had to be home today.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought." Simona said and the others smiled.

They went into the building and they had to walk up the many stairs. Then Layla offered the others a ride on one of the platforms and Simona saw how great the Senate was.

Later they went to the Senate restaurant and took a snack and drinks.

"This was fun, there is something more to see?" Simona asked and saw Layla looked the other way.

"Layla? Uh Layla?"

Simona and Sierra looked at Layla's direction and saw a dark handsome guy in their age. Then they understood that Layla was a little in love with this young man.

"Nice guy. Who is it?" Sierra asked.

"His name is Devon and he is the prince of Taris. His parents the King and Queen come here occasionally to discuss with my mother."

"We understand and you want to go out with him." Sierra said.

"What? Excuse me? No, no, no, no, no ... no."

"Oh come on, you cannot take your eyes off him. You like him and we can ask him for you." Simona said and Layla thought for a long moment.

"I do not know what if he says no and by the way, he is a prince. Would he really want to go out with me?"

"What he would only be interested in snobbish and noble girls? Come on, one can see that you belong together." Sierra said.

"But what if he says no?"

"If you want to ask him just be yourself." Simona said.

Layla looked at Devon as he sat down at his table and drank his tea.

"I do not know. I do not dare." Layla said.

"Should we do it?" Simona asked and Layla would just answer but then Finn called and said they had a mission. The girls paid and hurried to the Speeder. When they got on the Speeder and left appeared a screen up with Finn and spoke about the mission.

"Hello girls, I have a mission for you." Finn said.

"What is it about?" Simona asked.

"Kidnapping. It is what it is all about Simona."

"Who's been kidnapped?" Layla asked.

Finn showed a recording of a black knight who rode into a laboratory and kidnapped a scientist and disappeared through a portal.

"Curiously who can it be?" Layla asked.

"It's your job to find out the cause." Layla landed in C.A.O.G.P hanger and met Finn.

"Hey girls." Finn told about the kidnapping and where it happened. It had been here on Coruscant.

Simona went to her ship and looked after her things in her bag. Then it went to the closet on the ship and changed into work clothes in leather and all three had their own clothing style. They usually use Simona's ships on missions, but today it was on Coruscant so they used Layla's speeder today.

"Good luck girls." Finn said and waved when the girls left.

When they came to laboratory talked with a scientist who was a Twi-lek.

"We usually have a great alarm regarding intrusion." He said.

"Can you tell us about what you saw?" Simona asked.

"Not much at all unfortunately. All I saw was a black man come equipped riding off through a portal with a professor with him."

"Did you see his face?" Layla asked.

"No, he had a helmet that was going over the face."

"Did you see something else, such as how he opened the portal?" Simona asked.

"No unfortunately. That's all I have to come up with."

Then came a bright light back and the black knight came riding into the room and kidnapped the scientist and disappeared. The girls followed and ran into the portal and ended up in the middle of a trail in the countryside.

"Where in the world are we?" Layla asked and portal disappeared and no track or the sight of the knight.

"What do we do now?" Sierra asked.

Simona took out a map that could analyze where all life was somewhere and managed to find him.

"He rides north came back."

The girls ran into a man who had animals and Sierra gave him a few coins as payment for lending the animals.

"Here you get in return for the loan." She said and jumped up on the animals.

"Help me get robbed by the wicked witches." The farmer said, and the girls were surprised. People heard and ran and chased the girls.

"We are no witches. We are from Coruscant." But they did not listen, and the animals became frightened and bolted in different directions.

Layla and Sierra rode into the village and fell off from their animals and ended up in a well and the villagers did not notice and continued to run.

"It went well." Sierra said.

"At least we got away from the villagers. Let us climb up from here." Layla said, and they climbed up from the well.

"Come on, let's look for Simona." Layla said, and they ran away.

Simona managed to stop her animal and when it had stopped phoned Finn of Simona's mobile and a screen came up.

"Finn. Where are we?"

"I looked at the computer. It's impossible. Here it says that you are in Sangota period of three million years ago." Finn said.

"No wonder the villagers called us for witches and chased us."

"Villagers? Oh May. But where is Sierra and Layla?"

"The villagers chased us and we were separated. Finn, you must help us, we must get away from here." Simona said.

"Sorry Simona I cannot hear you." The chopped and Finn disappeared.

"Finn can you hear me?" Simona sighed and continued to look for the Black Knight and her friends.

Simona arrived to a castle and saw the Black Knight riding into. Simona stepped off from the animal and went down.

She took out an object that could develop into a large stick a she ran up to the cliff edge and flew to the other side and climbed the castle wall and climbed in through a window.

Then she came into a room and saw lots of machines and researchers who had been kidnapped and all sat in a cell.

Simona crept in and looked for something else that could explain all this. But then appeared a shadow up and attacked.

It was the Black Knight, and he grabbed Simona and put a cloth over her mouth and she became unconscious.

Later she woke up and she was on the roof of a tower and sat chained to a chair. In front of her stood a large machine and have no idea what it was for something.

Then the Black Knight came forward.

"Release me at once." Simona said and the Black Knight stood in front of her.

"I never have seen anything like you." He said, and took off his helmet.

"I guess you're not from here."

"So true. When I become king, you become a great queen."

"Queen?"

"Well you know I come from a long line of royals from Coruscant and thanks to a king from the ancient time, my family lost the throne in succession." He explained.

"You, I'm sorry about that ..."

"I do not need your pity. Thanks to a pair of crystal and some weapons, I have come back to the past to regain the throne and change world history."

Simona frowned and when Knight tried to kiss her, she became disgusted and turned her head and said it. Then he started the machine that stood before them.

"What are you doing?" Simona said.

"I will destroy the king's castle and reclaim my destiny, and then ... take over the world."

"That old version you always hear." Simona sighed and wished that her friends were unharmed.

Layla and Sierra wandering in the forest until a large laser came across them.

"What's that?" Sierra asked.

"I do not know, but I think we're close and I hope Simona is there too." Layla said and Sierra nodded.

Then heard girls roar over the hill. They climbed the hill and saw the Black Knight with Simona riding and they had a kind of shield over them.

"Simona?" The girls said.

Meanwhile, the Black Knight and his knights and machine managed to defeat the king's knights and entered the castle.

The king was in his room and was afraid. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Help is anyone there?" The king asked for help and the Black Knight stepped into the room.

The Black Knight fired with his laser against the king and met castles road.

"Give me the crown or destroys me whole castle, the village and you." King pulled out his sword and knight pushed against the sword and the sword broke.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're no match for me, give up now."

"A king is not made of arms and greed. A king is made of people who follow him, and no one will follow you." The king said with pride.

"Yeah, well who cares give me the crown or I burn you." The knight said, and the king did as he said and threw away the crown to the knight.

"Imprison him." The Knight put on the crown, and called on his guards and captured the king and took him to the cell in the black knight's castle.

Layla and Sierra had come to the castle. The gate was closed and decided to climb into the castle.

"I hope Simona's okay." Layla said.

"Do not worry, she'll be fine. We need to find her and find out more about the Black Knight." Sierra said and the girls jumped in through the window.

They heard some guards come and they went and hid behind a wall. Guards came and Layla hit them and they fell down unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Sierra asked.

"We use their outfit as a disguise." Layla said, and they got dressed each outfit.

They hid guards in a small room and then went up the stairs with their heavy outfit they were almost falling down backward. In the end they came to an end and there they saw Simona chained up and was wearing a blue medieval dress. Layla and Sierra walked up to her.

"Go away and leave me alone." Simona said.

"Simona we are." Sierra said, and they took off their helmets.

"Girls how glad I am to see you. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Have you managed to find out anything about the Black Knight?" Sierra asked.

"First, he wants to make me his queen and the other he uses crystals to travel back in time and then return to the future to take over the world. In order to do that he must change the history of the world and make himself king." Simona told them while Layla freed her.

"So how do we stop him?" Layla asked.

"If we get hold of the crystals and destroying his machines, he is defeated."

"Then let us look for crystals and find the Black Knight. It should not be that difficult." Layla said, and they went through the whole castle and Simona changed into her own clothes.

They came to a room where there was a table with a large glass box and it were two large white crystals and Layla used her laser beam to break the lock and took the crystals.

Then the girls destroyed all computers and machines that were in the castle. Now it was just a villain.

The Black Knight was out and destroyed the village. He set fire to the village and people were running all over the place.

"This kingdom is mine." He said.

"Not without our permission." Simona said.

"The girls took out their weapons and attacked and evaded of the laser machine. They must destroy the machine.

But they did not succeed because of it shot fire all the time. But then Layla got an idea. She used her flying skateboard and distracted the machine and flew toward a mountain and machine shot the mountain and a big stone ball came down straight towards the machine.

The black knight army ran away like cowards and the Black Knight, too. The machine was destroyed and the girls made sure everything was gone.

"Now we must only destroy the rest of the machines that the Black Knight brought with him and rescue the prisoners before we can go home." Sierra said.

And that they did. They went to the black knight's castle and destroyed everything and then they went to the basement and unleashed the king and all scientists.

"Simona, Layla behind you." Sierra warned and behind them stood the Black Knight ready to strike.

But the girls kicked him and fell down on the floor.

The Black Knight was caught and the crown was on the king's head again and the kingdom was saved. They went out of the castle and stopped at the open field.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever thank you ladies?" The king asked polite.

Just then the villagers were running and were ready to strike at the girls.

"Use the crystals Simona hurry up." Layla said and Simona hurried and the portal opened and took them home and left a surprised king and the people.

They came back to the laboratory and the researchers thanked the girls for their help and the girls took the Black Knight to C.A.O.G.P.

When they arrived was Finn and his men were ready to receive the villain.

"Good job girls. Another mission cleared up."

"Thank you so much Finn." Layla said.

"We take care of the rest. Have a good afternoon." Finn said and the girls went to change.

Later, they returned home and were tired after the day's work. Vala came running to Simona when she came through the door.

"Hey Vala sorry I was away so long."

Simona and Sierra went to bed early and slept deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is morning and dawn arrives. Simona has been gone up early because she has received an assignment from Finn.

She would have to go with a pair of Jedi and help with an investigation on an uninhabited planet Orto Plutonia.

Simona was in her room and packed for the trip and Vala jumped up on the bed and sniffed at all the things in the bag.

"No Vala where I'm going is too cold for a little creature like you." She said, patting her little vulpa and Vala licked at her mistress hand.

Sierra was still asleep and Simona walked carefully to the kitchen and took a big meal for breakfast.

Finn told her that she would meet Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in the hanger and wait for the ship they would go in.

Sierra and Layla know about the mission and sometimes you have to expect to travel alone and solve the problems.

Simona took a speeder to the hanger and went to look for the ship or some of the Jedi. In the end, she managed to find the ship, but stood outside to wait for the others, she was ordered to face the Jedi first.

"Hello, young lady. You must be Simona Fleetwood?"

"Well that's me, and you are?" Simona asked.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. Your boss Finn speaks very highly of you."

"Nice to meet you and I hope I will not disappoint you." They shook hands with each other.

Then suddenly for a brief moment got them a sort of contact with each other, as if they knew each other. A familiar feeling.

"Uh yeah let's get on board. I think that Anakin is waiting for us." Obi-wan said.

"Let's go." She said, and went on board.

Then when they boarded presented Obi-wan and Anakin and Captain Rex, who was a clone.

Simona was shown to her bunk, there was a single bed, a table and a shelf.

Simona was wearing a jumpsuit in brown color with brown boots. An outfit holding one warm in space.

In a moment while she was called to the bridge. Simona put her bag on the shelf and took her things and left.

They discussed the mission and it was about the people on Pantora has lost contact with its base from the snow-covered uninhabited planet Otro Plutonia.

In a few minutes they arrived at Otro Plutonia and everyone went to get ready for the investigation.

Simona was wearing a white outfit and a waist bag containing spy stuff. Which may be good to have, and who knows what she needs to do down there.

In actual case, C.A.O.G.P does not interfere in the war roads and mission, but when things like this pop up, it may be good to get some help from the agents.

Simona and Jedi boarded the transport ships that would hitchhike them to the planet. They were also joined by The Chairman Cho and Senator Churchi from the moon Pantora.

They landed.

"And this is the planet's tropical zone." Obi-wan said.

"It's not Tatooine, that's for sure. Captain Rex. Have your men survey the area. Place many sensor beacons as you can before dark." Anakin said.

"Right away, sir. Unload that gear. Let's move." Rex said.

Simona stood with Jedi and looked around. Droids began to complain about why they set a base precisely in this environment. Then the senator and the chairman came.

"General Kenobi." Cho said.

"Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi, I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area." Obi-wan said.

"I respect your judgment, general Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory." Cho said.

"I thought this planet was uninhabited and therefore it's not aligned." Anakin said.

"Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the cue who asked the Senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us." Cho said.

"With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the Senate to decide, not us." Obi-wan said.

"Ah, but the Jedi report to the senate which is senator Churchi of Pantora." Cho said and presents Pantora's senator.

"Technically speaking, master Jedi, the Chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate." Senator Churchi explained.

"Point taken, senator, Anakin stay here with the senator and the droids while I and Simona secure the base."

"This is Simona Fleetwood to take care of this investigation." Obi-wan presented her before the senator and the chairman.

"Fleetwood? I've never heard before. I hope C.A.O.G.P has done well to send you here." Cho said. It was quite unpleasant thing to say but Simona ignored it.

"We always do our best chairman, senator." She said. Simona and Obi-Wan went to the base and the doors were opened, and when they entered, they saw helmets on spikes around the whole room.

"I don't get it." Rex said.

Simona took out some appliances, small robots that find clues. She put the robots on the floor and let them do there.

"It must be Separatist." Cho said.

"I'm not sure." Obi-wan said.

"Scan on all bodies." Simona ordered the robots and went farther up in the building with the others.

"Do you think the Separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?" Cho asked.

"I don't think we're dealing with Separatists. These computers haven't been touched."

"Sir. Our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge." Rex said.

"Go ahead and check out while I was doing my research Master Jedi. But if you find something send information to me immediately, so I can piece together all the pieces." Simona said.

"It sounds good." Obi-wan said, and they brought a bunch of clones to second base.

"I want to analyze all the bodies so put them in a room." Simona told a clone and he nodded to her.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, and their men went away and came to a large base ship.

"Bu the look of things, I'd say whoever attacked our base took out the droids also." Anakin said.

"Rex, help Anakin place the sensor beacons. Your four, come with me." Obi-wan said to his men.

"Yes general."

"Let's go." They went in and saw several droids that were stuffed and saw several droid heads on spikes.

"Did you find anything?" Obi-wan asked the others downstairs.

"I found some large footprints." Anakin bowed down.

"Have one of your men make a cast and send it to Simona." Obi-wan went into another room and saw a computer that maybe has something.

"Sensors are in place." Anakin said.

"I think I found something. Blast it." Obi-wan didn't get the machine to work, but with little help from Anakin who hit the machine, it went better.

"Six-eight-five to command. There are too many of them. They've overrun the base. We need reinforcements." The robot said after when a creature attacked it.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever it was, it's a good warrior." Obi-wan said.

"The droids log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon." Rex said.

"Sound like a good place to start." Obi-wan said and they went away.

Meanwhile Simona examined the bodies and their injuries did not match the theory that it could be Separatists droids.

The clones had much serious damage in several places that could lead to their death. She had also found DNA from the attacker. Simona pressed on her computer screen and got a picture of the creature and saw how it looked. She decided to look up the senator and the chairman.

"Have you found anything?" Churchi asked.

"A great deal and I can assure that it's not the Separatists. The clones have lots of damage around the neck, chest and legs that could have articulated a powerful attack against them. I also have a ..." Simona was interrupted.

"I want the weapons system back online and the shields operational. There's no telling what the Separatists have planned." Cho said.

"Chairman, what makes you so certain the Separatists is behind this attack?" Shouldn't we listen on Miss Fleetwood's theory?" Churchi asked.

"Look around Senator. Isn't this carnage proof enough?"

"I know, bur according to Miss Fleetwood's theories there are no droids bodies here, no blast marks. The clone's injuries were not consistent with what…"

"So, you're an expert on war now, are you Senator?"

"No Chairman. No I only…"

"Let me tell you both something. I have led my people before you were born. I've seen a hundred planets rise and fall through force of arms. If it's not the Separatists out there, then it's a malevolent and aggressive enemy none of the least, and I will not let whoever it is jeopardize the security of the people of Pantora." Cho said

"But now that Miss Fleetwood has found evidence that it is not the Separatists behind it, then perhaps there is a peaceful solution." Churchi said.

"Senator, I am willing to fight and die for my people. It's time to ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same." Cho said

That Chairman was really stubborn and proud as an old goat. Certainly when he told me that he was ready for anything, it was a noble way.

But poor Churchi was really confused. Is she truly ready for anything?

The Chairman and the Senator left the room and Simona stood there and thought she would contact the Jedi. She contacted Obi-wan.

"Yes Simona did you find something?" Obi-wan said.

"Yes, a lot, but the Chairman refuses to listen to me. I have a picture of the creature that attacked clones. What have you found?" Simona said.

"We also found something, a movie on the creature when they attacked the droids base. We are investigating the matter. Was there something more?"

"No, that was all."

"OK, try to keep up with the Chairman a while, we will as soon as we can." Obi-wan completed and Simona continued their investigation.

Obi-wan and Anakin took out theirs binoculars and looked up at the mountains.

"There's some kind of reflection up there. Do you see it?" Obi-wan said.

"Yep." Anakin answered and checked the other side of the mountain.

"Well, they know we're coming. Let's go."

They sat on their speeders and went on. On the road stood the creatures stood and gazed at the Jedi up at the mountains.

Later, when it began to get dark, they arrived at a village. They landed the speeders and stepped off. The creatures come forward.

"Steady Anakin. They're only curious. Let's not provoke them as the droids and our troops must have done."

Jedi came and creatures showed up their spears and their animal growled. Two guards prevented Anakin and Obi-wan from going ahead until another came and showed them the way to the governor and his council hut.

"Too bad we didn't bring Threepio along. How do you plan on communicating with these things?" Anakin said.

"Patience. Maybe they're smarter than we are."

The chief showed off his spear in front of them and put it into the ground as he tried to show who was in charge here.

"Well? Say something." Anakin said.

"Just shut up." Obi-wan and Anakin bowed down in front of the chief and he showed them into the hut.

Inside, explained the creatures in their own language about what had happened and what they did and why these attacks.

"We come to you in peace. We will not bring harm." Obi-wan said and Anakin draw a picture so they would understand.

"Peace." Anakin showed up the picture and the creatures mumble.

Later, after having acted for peace went all out and Obi-wan was going to shake hands with the chief but was instead a big hug, and Anakin chuckled.

Then they returned to their own bath and ran into Captain Rex and the others.

"Glad you made it back sir. It's getting nasty out there." Rex said.

"You don't know the half of it." Anakin said.

Simona went along with Senator and the Chairman to the Jedi.

"What did you find?" Cho asked

"It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet." Obi-wan said.

"Impossible. Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They're trespassers." Cho said

"Why won't you listen?" Simona mumble quit.

"With respect, Chairman Cho these creatures the Talz, aren't advanced enough to master space travel. I think they may have been here longer than Pantora."

"Whoever they are, they belong to us. This whole system belongs to us."

"You cannot own an entire race nor do whatever you want with them." Simona said angrily and The Chairman looked angrily at her. But Obi-Wan put his hand on Simona's shoulder and reassured her.

"You're Majesty, if there are life forms here then the Senate must deaden jurisdiction." Churchi said.

"They are savages. Look at what they've done. They've slaughtered your troops." Cho said.

"They only want to be left alone. The droids attacked them, and I'm afraid our outpost got caught in the middle." Obi-wan said.

"They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Captain Rex, prepare your troops for battle." Simona did not like this.

"We promised their chief there would be not retaliation." Anakin said and stopped Rex.

"We're arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the Senator. They want peace." Obi-wan said.

"We can't send troopers. They 'I think we lied."

"These creatures are little more than animals. You can't lie to an animal. They can't be trusted." Cho said.

"But, Your Majesty…" Churchi said

"No. It is obvious these creatures are not covered by the Convention of Civilized System. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter." Cho said.

"If the Jedi are able to communicate with them their status is in doubt." Churchi said.

"Do you stand against your Chairman, Senator?"

"Of course not, you're Majesty."

"If we are going to meet with Thi-Sen and his council at the arranged time, we will have to leave now." Obi-wan said.

Simona and the other was preparing for the trip.

"What can we do now? Something tells me that the Chairman will go to war in any case." Simona told Anakin.

"No matter what the Chairman thinks, we're not going to war." Anakin insured and later they went away.

They arrived at the droid base.

"Captain. Put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive." Cho said. 

"There will be no attacks Chairman." Obi-wan said. 

"You will do as I Command. This planet is under my jurisdiction." Cho said. 

"Nothing is under your control, Chairman. The Talz are Already here." Obi-wan said, and soon they

came out from their hiding places.

"Their scouts have been following us for some time." Anakin said.

"It seems Thi-Sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him." Obi-wan said and the others went in while the Chairman felt powerless.

"Rex, tells your men to stand down. Stay here, and don't do anything to provoke them." Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir." All went into the base and met with Thi-Sen and his council.

"Your Highness."

"We have returned, as promised." Threepio translate.

"These savages have no right here." Cho mumbled.

"Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbor, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet." Threepio translate.

"Listen droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it." Cho said.

"Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?" Churchi asked.

"Not on your life, Senator. There will be no diplomacy this time. Listen, you savage. This world belongs to the moon of Pantora, and as the Supreme Chairman and Exalted Ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else." Cho said to Thi-Sen.

"Your Majesty, we can't." Churci said and even Simona wanted to stop him but Anakin stopped her.

"Droid. Tell him."

"Oh dear."

"I recommend a less confrontational discussion. The Talz are easily provoked." Obi-wan said and the chief started talking angry.

"That didn't go over very well." Anakin said.

"Chairman, I promised the Talz that we would leave them in peace."

"This is now an internal affair of Pantora." Cho said and Thi-Sen spoke to Threepio.

"The great Thi-Sen asks again that you leave, or it will mean war." Threepio translate.

"Then war it is." Cho said.

"Thi-Sen and his men left the place, and everyone else was disappointed glances. Simona knew this would happen. The The Chairman cannot shut up and think of better ideas. The Chairman left the base, leaving the others behind and ordered Captain Rex to follow him.

"What's up general?" Rex asked.

"You're going to have to stay with the Chairman, until we can work things out. Protect him at all cost."

Simona stood beside Churchi and Jedi went up to them.

"Is there anything you can do?" Simona asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Senator, you know a preemptive strike I illegal. Isn't there anything you can do to stop it?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid not. He has proclaimed this conflict an internal affair."

"You could petition the Jedi council for an intervention." Obi-wan said.

"You mean without his authorization?"

"There must be someone on your moon who could approve it." Anakin said.

"The Speaker of the Assembly. He has the power."

"Let's go back to the base. The storm is letting up. Maybe we can get a transmission through."

Simona and the others went back to the base and waited for a response by the Council of Pantora, while Cho went away with Rex and his clones and meet the Talz. 

After waiting for a response, the Council decided that Senator Churchi will conclude peace between Pantora and Orto Plutonia. 

After the acts all set off to meet the chairman and save the situation.

"Senator, now that you have the authority. How do you plan on making peace with the Talz?" Obi-wan asked.

"Actually master Jedi, since you are far more experienced, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator." Obi-wan said

But I don't understand. The Jedi serve the senate. I must order you…"

"Senator, it is your people the Talz are at war with. If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people."

"You can do it. You are a Senator you know what to do when we arrive." Simona said and Churchi smiled.

They arrived and they saw a Talz army a few meters away from them, and the chairman was injured. The clones were protected area.

"Good to see you sir." Rex said.

"You okay Rex?" Anakin said.

"It's just a scratch."

"What's going on?"

"We're in quiet a mess, sir. Eleven dead, the rest wounded, including the Chairman." Rex explained and Churchi went to him.

"Chairman can you hear me?"

"Senator. Good. You must avenge me. As my final command as Chairman of Pantora, I order you to destroy the Talz." Cho commanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chairman. The Pantoran Assembly has called you out of order. I am to negotiate peace."

"No. Impossible. Peace? Never. I died for our people." He said with his last breath.

"Senator, now is the time." Obi-wan said.

Churchi took the Chairman's hat and a spear from the Talz.

"Protocol droid, come with me." She said.

"Threepio get going." Anakin said.

"Yes, master Ani. And they went forward to Thi-Sen and he step forward to.

"Droid, translate for me."

"Yes mistress."

Churchill lifted up the spear for Thi-Sen and he was wondering what she was going to do but was vigilant. Churchi put down the spear in the ground and put the hat on top

"To die for one's people is a great sacrifice. To live for one's people, an even greater sacrifice." Churchi said and Threepio translate.

"I choose to live for my people. What do you choose?"

Thi-Sen spoke and raised his spear in the air and put his own spear in the ground next to the other.

"He chooses to live as well." Threepio said.

"We will leave Orto Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz from this day forth and recognize your sovereignty as a free and equal people." Churchi said and both bowed to each other and also the entire Talz army. Then they went to their home.

"Well done, Senator." Obi-wan said.

"Yes. Most impressive." Anakin said.

"Thank you, master Jedi."

"I agree with Anakin, it was really impressive. But now that you have created peace between your people and the Talz, remember one crucial thing."

"Yes Miss Fleetwood."

"Make it last, Senator. Make it last. And be and be an example to others, s not only this war, but every war waged may come to an end as well." Simona said.

"I will. I promise you."

"I could not have said it better myself." Obi-wan said and Simona smiled.

When Simona landed at Coruscant, she thanked herself and went home straight away. Vala heard her mistress come through the door and became as happy as she gets every time Simona comes home. 

Simona went to her room and switched to something comfortable, a simple gray shirt, blue cardigan, light brown trousers and walking barefoot. 

She went to her balcony and thought a little. Throughout the mission, she got a strange feeling about that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. It felt like she had met this man before and she felt closeness to him. Why she felt like this she doesn't know, but she would like to know why.

In the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan stood in his room thinking of young Miss Fleetwood. Who is she? And where does she come from? And why did he get such a familiar feeling about her? 

Is it the force that speaks or is it anything else?


End file.
